347 Resolutions
by throwing-dynamite
Summary: -Otome: yuri- An Angry Ex from Mikoto's past comes with Vengeance- Will Mai stand for this? Shizuru wants children and Natsuki is freaking out. Arika realizes how her affections for the Queen aren't so pure anymore-This is Hell, CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

Well its passed chinese new year and I was wondering what sort of hell I could put the Otome cast through...and this is what showed up.

**WARNINGS:** Language, sexual content, violence, confusion- in other words lots of naughty bits.

** Pairings:** Mai/Mikoto Shiznat, Arika/Mashiro, Chie/Aoi and any others that I can think up of!!!

So enjoy the prologue!!

_**347 Resolutions **_

"_Are you sure this is her?"_

"_Possibility is 99.5 positive that it is her"_

"_Must be her then"_

* * *

Mai woke up to an empty futon. She rubbed her tired eyes, expecting a certain someone to whine for breakfast. To her surprise there was only silence that greeted her. As soon as her eyes got used to the morning brightness she could see that there was no one in her bedroom, a lot of cats lying around, sure, but no other person. She fiddled her toes underneath the covers. The futon seemed too big for herself- Mai really, really disliked that feeling. As if someone read her thoughts, several of the cats woke up and hopped onto her lap, purring and rubbing up against her torso. Mai smiled and ran her fingers through their fur. They knew just how to make her feel better. 

She got up and got dressed. She put on a simple knee length skirt and white shirt. As she buttoned up the shirt her fingers stopped by the button between her bosom. She couldn't help but to run her fingers over a trail of very tender red marks starting from her breast and leading to the hollow of her neck. Unconsciously her legs brushed together to feel the dull sting of several bite marks adorning her inner thighs. She smirked to herself _Last night was fun_.

Mai was outside. She took in a deep breath of chilly fresh air. The sun had just risen and the world was warming up. Mai looked around the landscape. Mai had fallen in love with the Black Valley. It was hard to believe that when she first arrived she hated this place with such passion. But in time its beauty had enraptured her. _Speaking of enraptured, where's the goddess that enraptured my heart? _Nope, Mikoto was nowhere in sight.

As if sensing her loneliness a cat brushed up against her calf. Mai bent down to rub its ears. The kitty responded positively. "Anju," Mai picked up the heavy cat, "Where did Mikoto go?"

Mai unfortunately was NOT gifted with the amazing telepathic abilities that Mikoto had with her many, many cat servants. However, over the years when Mikoto wasn't around to translate for Mai what the cats were saying, the cats became extremely good at acting out what they needed to get across (Needless to say Mai was tremendously skillful at Charades thanks to this and is always the first to get picked at parties). One cat mussed up its hair and began to (try) and eat another cat.

"Mikoto" the cats cheered when Mai got it right. Another cat then strolled in, wearing a HUMONGOUS hat and wearing a cape, it was doing its best to look brooding and serious, "Miyu" the cats cheered again. Then cat one (Mikoto wannabe) hopped onto cat two's shoulders (Miyu wannabe) and cat two ran off with cat one on its shoulders, "Mikoto went off with Miyu somewhere" The cats all cheered and applauded Mai's wonderful charades skills. Mai bowed humbly.

Every once in a while Mikoto and Miyu would run off somewhere together and do some strange mission. Even though Mai was Mikoto's lover and Miyu's good friend they were both so mysterious at times. But then again they both had known each other for so long and knew millions of things that no one else would ever know, seen millions of things that she would never see, both been through things together that Mai would never go through… Mai understood why she had not been invited to go with them. But it still stung that she was left out even after living with Mikoto for thirteen years.

Mai walked to her mailbox, which was down the mountainside and all across the Cat God amusement park. She could probably make it there in more than half the time if she flew. Mai felt like taking her time today though. The Cat God Park was closed today, so no real work for her to pass the time with. An hour or so later she reached her mailbox and pulled out several letters.

**Junk** _EW_

**Natsuki Kruger **_YES!_

**Spam **_EW_

**Mashiro** _hooray!_

**Junk** _EW_

**Aoi **_Ohhhh did she try that flexibility tip I sent her?_

**Taxes** _oh for fucks sake we protect your asses_

**Yukino and Haruka **_I wonder how they're doing_

**Bills** _I saved your bloody lives, be a little kinder_

Mai couldn't help but to pry open Natsuki's letter first. Natsuki Kruger, the grumpy principal of Garderobe academy, the third column, and her closest companion. Mai smiled when she read Natsuki's stiff handwriting,

_Dear Mai,_

_How has your new year been going? Is it ok? OH MY GOD SHIZURU WANTS CHILDREN! How has your little monkey of a goddess treating you SHIZURU WANTS KIDS! God Mai, she doesn't want any kids, she wants MY kids. You know, kids! As in fetus grow in womb bust out of vagina kids!!! I mean I deal with kids every single day and they just aren't PAIN in the ASSES they are BIGGER pains in the asses!! I don't know what to do Mai, I mean Shizuru, I love her more than anything in this world but- children? I mean isn't that a bit soon? Ok, we've been together for ten or so years but STILL, shouldn't we wait until a bit longer? Gah, I have no idea what the hell to do about this Mai…anyways come back to Garderobe soon Mai, I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you. OH MY GOD SHIZURU WANTS KIDS!!_

_Love,_

_Natsuki Krueger. _

Mai smiled. Natsuki could remain calm during war, battle and gore but when it came to anything domestic she'd just FREAK out. She wondered what a mini Natsuki/Shizuru child would look like. She came up with a small girl with Shizuru's hair, but Natsuki's eyes- an extremely cute toddler. Briefly her mind conjured up another tiny child, with bright red hair, but the deepest golden eyes- she shook her head and put the thought deep within the far reaches of her consciousness. Mai Quickly opened up a second letter, this one was from Mashiro, who was wondering how Mai was doing, apologizing for not visiting recently, how Arika was driving her nuts, and asking her some questions about how to deal with overly stubborn politicians from other countries. Mai smiled, it was always great to hear from Mashiro. She opened up her third letter,

_Dear Mai,_

_So Chie and I finally tried out that tip you sent us. I must say THANK you very much; the experience was as marvelous as you said it would be, if not more so. I now understand why you warned to stretch a couple days beforehand- I stretched (but not nearly as much as I should have) and my legs are still very sore. Poor Chie didn't do any preparations and now complains that her back is wretched. But she's an Otome; she'll get over it. Hehehe I really made her squirm that night- it was wonderful. I mean she makes these squeaky noises while trying to hold back her climax- the cutest and FUNNIEST thing ever. Don't ever tell anyone that though, she'll NEVER forgive me if she found out that I let someone else know that she's a "squeaker" in the sheets. Thank you so much again Mai! When I discover anything new or interesting I will dutifully share them with you in hopes of repaying!_

_Sincerely a very grateful friend,_

_Aoi. _

Mai couldn't help but to grin wickedly. _The brilliance of having a creative sex life_ She giggled, _and being able to share it with other "open minded" people _she never met Aoi before Arika collided into her life about a year and a half ago. But ever since then the two were becoming close very quickly. Mai opened the letter from Yukino and Haruka.

Back before Mai had run away from Garderobe (and never went back) she did meet Haruka and became her aquantice. They remet when Arika crash landed into her life. Haruka did scold her for running away and never coming back, but besides that they were becoming friends as well. However Yukino and Mai, even though relatively just meeting were also becoming very close very fast. Mai smiled as well when she read their letter. They were doing fine. Haruka was worried that Yukino was over exerting herself from the demanding work of being a president. Yukino was reassuring her that she was fine. Haruka misspelled several words. Yukino crossed out those words and wrote in the correct spelling. … however it was the ending that caught her eyes,

_Ps: Yukino and I thank you very much for the….advice, we both had a lot of fun and are in your favor…._

Mai cackled loudly _Thebrilliance of it all. _

Mai cleaned the small cottage up, trained a bit, revised her recipes, trained a bit more, wrote replying letters, mailed them, trained some more, soaked in the hot springs and was playing with the cats when she saw two tall figures walking back. The sun was setting and she recognized one immediately, the other it took a split second to realize who it was before she smiled and greeted them both.

"Miyu," The android bowed her head slightly towards Mai,

"Hello" Mai looked at the other tall figure,

"Mikoto"

* * *

Mai's quick explanation!! 

you see, Goddess Mikoto had a total of three forms.** Form A)** small, childish body. She uses this form mainly because it's disarming. She doesn't look so much like a God in this one and people tend to be more relaxed when she's in this mold. Plus she can lull enemies into a false sense of security… **Form B)** She is an adult in this one. Tall, skinny, lithe. And has small breasts. However her hair is a bit longer and thicker now, going into her eyes and even more wild than it was before. Her braids dangle around her waist. Her facial features are sharp and her eyes narrowed out. Her golden eyes are just as piercing as ever though. She looks intimidating in this body. Intimidating _but oh so beautiful_. She morphs into this articulation only around me and Miyu (so far that I know). **Form C)** Her true Goddess form, I have ONLY seen this form once… it was the scariest and most amazing thing I have ever seen that I cannot explain it….

Back to the story!

* * *

Mikoto gave Mai a big grin. "What's for dinner Mai?" Mai swatted Mikoto's shoulder, 

"All you think about is food"

"Only because Mai's food is the best" Mai turned around and crossed her arms,

"Oh, use me for my cooking, I see how it is" She felt Mikoto's arms around her,

"I love everything about Mai" she rubbed her cheek against the fire-headed woman's cheek and Mai laughed. Mikoto took this opportunity to steal a kiss. For a moment the couple forgot that a certain Android was standing there. Mai remembered her manners, thankfully and broke away.

"Miyu, how are you?" Miyu nodded her head,

"I'm doing fine"

"Want to stay for dinner?" the android stared emotionless at her,

"I do not require nourishment-"

"Tea then?" Mai let her manners and hospitability get ahead of her. Mikoto cheered Miyu to stay with them for a bit. Miyu relented and walked inside their small cottage, following the two lovers.

* * *

"So that's why you two were gone for so long?" Mai asked, surprised. Mikoto grinned a cheeky grin while patting Miyu on the back, 

"Yup, Miyu's an ol' child watcher" Mikoto was smiling brightly, "She's lucky that I don't turn her in for suspicious behavior…" Miyu refused to respond to Mikoto's playful teasing, and simply glared at her. Mai came to the androids rescue (well, more like stopping Mikoto's harmless teasing before a fight broke out)

"Well I think its really romantic Miyu," Even though Miyu tried her best to be an emotionless android, Mai saw a small smile appear on her lips. Mai couldn't help but smile herself. Later that night as Miyu walked away Mai and Mikoto watched her walk off. "I'm happy that this happened" Mikoto nodded, "She deserves to be happy"

"You have no idea." Mai shifted her eyes and saw how Mikoto's eyes peered farther into the distance- turning over information that was far beyond the reach of Mai. Mikoto looked beautiful when she got that distant look in her eyes… _But I feel so left out _

Hours later within the deep night the futon sheets were tangled around the Goddess and Otome in a messy fashion. The tragic Meiser was on her back while Mikoto snored in-between her breast. Mai ran her fingers through Mikoto's fluffy hair. She stared out the window and counted the millions of twinkling speckles. _I still wish that you took me with you…_

She blinked her tired eyes as she wondered if she would ever get to know Mikoto completely. She gazed back at the night sky. It twinkled brightly, entrancing and playful, resonating pure power mixed within the blanket of gentle security…. Yet tirelessly mysterious with never-ending secrets…

_Maybe I never will_Mai rubbed a certain spot behind the back of Mikoto's ear, causing her to purr loudly- hiding the sound of Mai's heart dropping slightly.

* * *

Sorry if the prologue was uninteresting, but its needs to be there. You'll see why later. 

Next chapter will be AT GARDEROBE!! And all you shiznat fans will get the one and only Krueger and Viola!!! And some Arika as well!! HUZZAHHH

And yes, I fully, FULLY believe that Mikoto and Mai most likely have a very, very creative sexlife. I mean Mikoto's what? Over THREE HUNDRED years old? No offense to Mai but she's probably got a whole arsenal of "knowledge" **wink wink ** actually, that'd probably make her happier…. ANYWAYS also, Mikoto's a God, I think she has more forms than just the one we've seen. So yeah.

What were Miyu and Mikoto doing anyways???

Stay around to chapter one!

HAPPY NEW YEAR GARDEROBE!

Please read and review, thank you **bows**


	2. Yumemiya Arika

So, the original Chapter two was having lots and lots of difficulty. Then I realized that chapter two had to be chapter three, and chapter three had to be chapter two. Then I got down to business.

**Warnings of smut and sexual innuendo. Rated M for a reason. Those who throw hissy fits at inappropriate material being written and posted on the internet can press that back button- or even better just QUIT your internet and do something productive!!**

I wonder how many of you guys just did that….

* * *

Arika didn't know what was going on.

_The world seemed fuzzy and bright white for some odd reason. She was flat on her back. Naked__ There was someone onto of her but she wasn't scared in the least. The person was straddling her hips. Long hair cascaded down ivory skin. She reached up to touch it- lavender. Mashiro. __Good. She brought both hands and slid them up the arched slope, She felt her shiver and pant out softly, _

"_Arika" _

Say it.

_Arika mixed her fingers within the strands_

Say my name.

_She tangled her fingers in Mashiros hair_

Please say it like that

_She ran her nails across the girl's skin- she sucked in air,_

"_Arika"_

**Yes. **

_She felt the skin beneath her palms vibrate- it was horribly exciting. Arika wanted her to do it again. Arika wanted to CAUSE her to do it again. She dug her nails deeper- above her; Mashiro shuddered loudly and shifted across Arika's pelvis._

**Intense** pleasure_. The heat that started from right below her kidneys sank and thudded into her core_**. Intense**_. Mashiro rocked her hips against hers, the feeling sprinted into every nook and cranny within her body- it made her spine shiver and her toes curl. _**Intense**_ she wanted it all to end and ride it out forever. She panted loudly, she couldn't breathe. Through hooded eyes she gazed up at Mashiro- how the sweat clung to her pale skin and made her shiny. The girl rocked again, the spiral of pleasure ignited again. The violet haired girl began to pick up rhythm and Arika couldn't think. _**Intense** ecstasy_ Arika brought her shaky hands up and gripped the other girls hips… Something within her imploded into something magnificent and completely new. Her hands slipped from the skin of her queen on top of her, she wanted to hold her, to wrap her within her arms and never let go but…she felt so tired for some reason… she couldn't open her eyes. _

"_Arika" the other girl panted, _

"_Mashiro" Arika breathed back in a whisper_

"_Arika" the voice was stronger now,_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Arika" she felt her small hands put pressure onto her shoulder, "Wake up Arika"_

"_What?" _

"_ARIKA! WAKE UP NOW!!" _

"GAH!!" Arika was caught completely off guard to the pillow smacking into her face over and over again. Normally Arika could fend herself, but when one begins to smack you senseless while sleeping, you're a bit out of luck.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Mashiro demanded as she continued her assault.

"ACK! OK OK! I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Mashiro stopped, "What was that for anyways?" Arika huffed as she rubbed her face; Mashiro still clenched the pillow,

"I have a meeting over breakfast this morning, remember?"

"Why do I have to come along?" Arika mumbled sleepily, plopping her head back onto her pillow,

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY OTOME YOU IDIOT!"

"AH! OK! OK! I'M GETTING OUT OF BED! I'M GETTING OUT!" Arika sat up, blocking her dear head from getting beaten any longer. Mashiro sighed and hopped off the bed. How strange, Aoi is late…. Usually Aoi would come in, wake her up – and already have her royal garb ready at hand. But today she wasn't there. _Is she ok? _ Mashiro turned around and watched Arika yawn and stretch her upper body, her bed head hair flowing down her back. _Mashiro had been slumbering peacefully until- _the memory flashed and Mashiro blinked it away, She turned back to fully look at the young Otome, "Don't you have your own bed?" Arika rubbed her eyes sleepily,

"Yeah, wha- about it?" she asked sleepily.

" Why don't you sleep in it?" Mashiro scowled, Arika just shrugged,

"Well we talk for so long during the night that you fall asleep and I'm too tired to go to my own bed-"

"You call yourself an Otome?"

"- And your bed is so big and comfy and-"

"You need to stop sleeping with me"

"-I just WHAT?" Arika woke up, "Why?!" Mashiro turned away, her cheeks turning slightly pink,

"It just seems-" She did not expect to be cut off,

"But we do it all the time!" Mashiro winced at the unintentional sexual innuendo, "And-"

"It's just that I'm your Master and you're my Otome! And it seems… inappropriate" Mashiro even sounded unsure of the wording she picked. Arika wasn't close to giving up though,

"Haruka and Yukino sleep together and they don't mind-" BAM!

"We're not like that at ALL!!"

"But we're Master and Otome too!"

"Idiot we're not together!"

"Yes we are!"

"But not in THAT way!"

"Well what do THEY do that's so different from what we do?" Mashiro turned a bright red. But before she could open up her mouth, the door opened.

"Aoi? Where have you been?" Aoi smiled as she hobbled in.

"I'm sorry I was late your highness- I had some troubles today getting up," Aoi walked over to Mashiro, her garb in hand. Mashiro furrowed her brows though,

"Aoi, why are you limping?"

"My legs are just really sore"

"Really? What were you doing?" Arika asked.

"Ahahaha, I was uh… stretching" Aoi rubbed the back of her neck, looking very sheepish.

"Isn't stretching supposed to make you feel better?"

"Hehe, well- I stretched too MUCH and uh…pulled several muscles"

"Oh Aoi! Be more careful!" Mashiro chided as she walked over to her close friend. Aoi just chuckled nervously and said she would.

"Do you enjoy stretching?" Arika asked, since she had trouble stretching sometimes she wondered if Aoi had the same problems trying to get to the (impossible) Plateau of flexibility. Aoi's face turned a tad pink and a strange smile wiggled onto her lips,

"Yes I do, I do…" Mashiro and Aoi exchanged looks at the peculiar expression Aoi had on. After a couple seconds Mashiro poked Aoi, who jumped back into reality, " ah! Sorry I was just thinking about something-"

"Thinking about what-"

"Hmm Mashiro, lets get you into this now, shall we?" Aoi quickly interjected, cutting off any more pesky questions. As Aoi began to aid Mashiro she casually asked, "So what were you two talking about?" Both of the teenage girls held their tongue. Arika knew that Mashiro wanted to spew out; _I was explaining to Ant-Head here that we're NOT a couple!! _Arika looked at her toes twiddle and wondered _would it be so terrible if we were?_

* * *

Later as both of them walked towards the meeting room down the hall (Well Aoi was limping as fast as she could anyhow) Mashiro was giving last minute tips (warnings), "Do NOT fall asleep, do NOT play with your fingers, do NOT curl your hair, do NOT make faces at Mikoto, do NOT fidget- etc. etc." Arika however (or as always?) was not paying much attention. Her mind was far too within itself to give much notice to the ramblings of her companion. The dreams. Oh God- they were getting worse! (Or better) No! They were getting worse! (You like them) Do not! (Tell that to your wet Panties) "Arika, why are you turning red?"

"Ahaha, no reason, no reason at all" Arika used to live in peace, going to Garderobe, being by Mashiros side, having fun, fighting and saving the world, it was great! But then a couple months ago she had the first (of many upon many). …Dreams. These…dreams usually centered on Mashiro and herself… at first Arika couldn't recall anything EXCEPT the fact that it had Mashiro and herself in it. No big Deal, right? But ever since then the dreams were becoming more and more vivid, the scenes were now beginning to sear into her mind. She now could recall the exact sound Mashiro made when she dug her fingernails into her back- the way she said her _name_ in that…._ way_ (My God THAT was wonderful) Arika nonetheless was freaking out. Why the hell was she having these dreams? Why did they only contain Mashiro? Why the FUCK did they show such explicit situations? (You know it's serious when Arika swears) oh leave me alone (ooooh! Look at Mashiros lips!) I'm not looking at them (Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie!!)

Arika sighed; She seriously hated herself right now.

SO yes, Arika had a serious problem. But before she could dwell on the embarrassing subject any further, she heard Mashiro talk loudly,

"Yukino! Haruka! Chie" Yukino made a slight wave with her hand,

"But Haruuukkkaaa" A certain dark-haired, charming Otome whined,

"I don't care how much you ruined your back, as an Otome you will stand up straight-"

"Um, Haruka" Yukino brought Haruka out of her reverie (known as lecturing Chie).

"Oh, Hello Mashiro, "POW!!

"HARUKA!!" The young Otome tried to sky tackle the general and was nearly knocked over by her spurt of affectionate energy.

"Hello Arika" Haruka answered back, fluffing the hair of the younger girl.

"Hey Arika-" Chie smiled painfully while rubbing her back-

"CHIE!!" POW!!

"ACCCKKKK!!" Chie cried out in agony as her weak back took the full blunt of Arika's power hug. Both went toppling to the floor. As Chie groaned in pain on the floor, Aoi hobbled over on her sore legs to try and help. The lovers took a good look at each other and began to giggle insanely. They were BOTH very, very pathetic right now and they both knew it.

"What are they laughing about?" Mashiro asked,

"How they're both uncompassionate beings" Haruka huffed,

"That's incompetent"

"That's what I said!"

* * *

"Another SOLT? Are you kidding me?" They were all eating breakfast consisting of fresh fruit, croissants, muffins and perfectly poached eggs. Yukino shook her head,

"I know, but some rulers still want to limit the Otome's powers even more, others are beginning to voice about how tight should our control be over the actual Otome's themselves." Mashiro sighed,

"We just had one several months ago" Yukino understood the young Monarch's frustration, this would be the third SOLT since they started almost a year ago. She looked over to the youngest Otome in the room- she was too busy scarfing down large amounts of the breakfast to take any care of the politics going on.

"This one will be a little different however," Mashiro perked up, eyes curious,

"How so?"

"Because of this country," Haruka said proudly, tossing a newspaper onto the table. Mashiro looked at the headline. 75 year civil war finally over! Welcome the country of

"Eh! So it's a country now?" Mashiro was surprised, for her entire life everyone she knew (herself included) knew that that certain area was just BAD news. Caught up in a, bloody war for as long as anyone could remember. "Who's ruling it now?"

"The General of course" Haruka crossed her arms with pride. Everyone sweat-dropped; it figured that if Haruka were to respect ANYONE it'd be a general. "She single-handedly took control of her country- that is absolutely brilliant. I want to ask her what battle strategies she did to do that" As Haruka trailed off on war strategies Yukino interjected,

"She is also the youngest person to come to power." Mashiro and Arika both balked,

"What?"

"She's younger than MASHIRO??" Yukino chuckled lightly,

"No no no, she's older than Mashiro, she's about nineteen" Yukino explained, "You see Mashiro, like most rulers were born INTO power, therefore have been set to rule their entire lives- but this woman is the youngest to come INTO power." Arika tapped her chin as the information sank in-

"If she is the youngest now, who was the youngest before?"

"The second youngest was twenty four when she came into power," Arika was awed,

"Really? Who was she?"

Yukino had a small cryptic smile on, "It was me"

"EEEEHHHHH?? REALLY??" Yukino nodded,

"I was first elected when I was twenty four, back then the youngest person ever to come into power," Yukino smiled at Haruka. The Blonde general stopped her tirade as a smile of her own began to sneak its way onto her face,

"You're still the youngest to come to power under a hypocrisy"

"That's Democracy, Haruka"

"That's what I said," Arika noticed how both their eyes lit up in a certain way. She could not grasp what the look meant, other than it was something entirely between the two of them. It was something that no one else could touch. That look hid something absolutely sacred to the two of them and no one else. Arika only knew two things at that moment, one: that the feeling shown between the two was something amazing to behold. Two: She was utterly envious that theyhad it and she did not. She cast a look at Mashiro who was also captured by the silent moment between the two lovers.

Arika felt her appetite disappear.

The moment of trance ended when mashiro asked, "So she wants to participate in the SOLT discussions?" Yukino nodded.

"If she wants to join, then why not?" Arika asked curiously, Chie ran a hand through her hair,

"Ah! If only life were as simple as your version Arika" Arika stuck her tongue out at Chie who tried to give a smug pose, only to double over in pain over her "strained" back.

"The country is brand new, most other countries are concerned with the ruler getting involved so quickly with foreign affairs when it's barely on its own feet,"

"But the SOLT is a world affair, not just foreign" Mashiro pointed out,

"BAH! They're just Outdated by the new country- whiny cowards the lot of them"

"That's Intimidated"

"That's what I said!"

"But that is true, " Chie added, wincing "The new region actually is rich in resources," Mashiro caught on quickly,

"So this country might become a super-power?" Yukino fixed her glasses,

"It has the potential to BECOME a super power- rivaling you and I" Yukino sat back and waited for the young Monarch to respond. Mashiro seemed to chew on this bit of information for a minute or so.

"If it wishes to join in, I have no problem with her joining the talks" Mashiro waved her hand at this, she saw no problem in letting this new country come in. This would be a good opportunity for the woman to get to know the other leaders. Plus Mashiro couldn't help but be curious, she wanted to meet this woman as well. Yukino smiled,

"Good to know,"_She's not intimidated at all._ Yukino thought as she observed the youthful Queen. _I wish I had that type of bravery at her age_ Yukino briefly recalled a very bookish, meek teenager just trying to get by high school in one piece. She shifted her eyes to the Blonde Otome standing next to her, _that teenager certainly changed when she met you Haruka _

"So what are you guys going to do now?" the lavender-haired girl brought Yukino back to reality. Yukino tapped all her fingers together,

"Well we're going to Garderobe to visit Natsuki and Shizuru"

"Eh? We're just going to discuss the current calculation, nothing more!"

"That's situation"

"That's what I said!" Haruka crossed her arms, "Why would I visit that horrid Bubuzuke woman anyways?" Yes, Haruka might've said harsh things about the Viola woman- but everyone knew that (even though she'd never admit it) Shizuru was her best friend and she cared very much for her. Yukino stood up and brushed off her skirt. Aoi did her best to lift Chie off the chair without hurting her (already in pain) lover even though she herself was on wobbly legs.

"Thank you very much for having us over, it was great to see you again" Yukino gave Mashiro a small hug.

"Come back again, you guys are no strangers to Wind bloom" Mashiro affectionately returned the gesture. Arika jumped at the opportunity to hug her dear friends. However Chie had to do her best to ward the lovable rascal off though, she didn't know if her back could take any more aches. "Do you guys need a ride?" Mashiro asked while Chie fought off the physically affectionate teenager. Yukino shook her head,

"What? Why use cars when we have the SUZUSHIRO?" Yukino sweat-dropped,

"She loves that tank more than anything" Haruka either didn't hear her or ignored her.

"It's the best vehicle to travel in, impenetrable titanium, 55 missiles, 38 inch tires-"

"Ok, we have to go now" Yukino interrupted Haruka before she could go into another one of her tirades. As Yukino half walked, half dragged her hardheaded blonde Otome out the door, Aoi helped Chie waltz out as well. In the hallway Chie turned her head to look at Aoi in the eye,

"When my battle wounds have healed, you shall be mine once more," Chie gave her most charming smile and with a flick of her wrist- a small blue rose appeared between her fingers. Aoi gave off a big smile,

"Oh Chie," she took the rose gently between her hands, "I'm always yours, silly" She leaned forward to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Chie grinned,

"I still got game even when I'm down"

"Only because I let you," Aoi said sweetly.

"Ah! What happened to my sweet Aoi? Whose been influencing you so terribly?"

"Only the person I sleep with" Aoi sniffed the flower with a small smile on her face,

"Name this mistress, I demand to know!" Aoi playfully whacked the charcoal haired girl- only to accidentally knock her over and send her back, tumbling onto the floor in pain. As the trio boarded the…. tank Mashiro and Arika waved them off.

"BYE! SEE YOU GUYS SOON!! IT WAS GREAT TO SEE YOU! BYE BYEEE!!" _as energetic as always _Mashiro thought as she watched Arika flail her arms around, shouting.

"Mashiro, the Wind bloom public library just called," Mashiro, sighed, Christ it was barely ten in the morning and she was already receiving phone calls. She turned around to go answer the call. Before the brunette girl could follow her, she discerned something.

In the distance Arika saw Chie walking up the small ramp with Aoi waiting at the bottom. Yet Aoi grabbed Chie's hand, pulled her back briefly and kissed her. It was short- yet excruciatingly passionate. Arika felt herself go white. She couldn't help but to shift her eyes towards Mashiros retreating form. A drop or so of sweat formed on her neck…"Hey! Are you coming or what?"

"Yes, Mashiro" Arika answered back, a little unevenly. She ran over to catch up to her dear friend, the object of her strange nightmares. The girl who strangled her dreams with her presence. Mashiro, the harbinger of all evil within her subconscious visions.

What scared her the most was that she was starting to enjoy them.

* * *

I know I promised Natsuki, Shizuru and Garderobe, but for my timeline and such, it couldn't have worked for Chapter two, so I promise, I PROMISE you'll see Natsuki and Shizuru next chapter! And if you don't, you can cut out my eyes and feed them to sheep!!

**Flyleaf799**: how did you like THAT for the beginning of the Mashiro and Arika plotline??

Ok, formentioned new character above, NOT A MARY-SUE if it was I would KILL MYSELF. She will b playing a minor role, but that's essential to move along this story. I tried to find other characters that could do that, but none could. So there you go. DO NOT WORRY!!

And thank you all VERY much for reading and reviewing, it makes me very happy that you are doing so. Have a great day.


	3. Kruger Natsuki

**347 Resolutions**

**Summary: **When Mikoto's ex comes back with a vengeance how will Mai deal? Shizuru wants children and Natsuki is freaking out. Arika realizes that her deep affections for the Queen are no longer innocent.

Thank you all for reviewing, you all give me inspiration to finish! you all SERIOUSLY ROCK!!

so here's the new chapter.

* * *

Natsuki sank into her seat and expelled a huge sigh

Natsuki woke up with a bad stomach ache. She rolled over and gently prodded her belly. Yup that was going to equal some bad diarrhea. "Remind me to be really wary of raw oysters" she told herself gruffly. Finally the first jolt of the familiar sick feeling hit her intestines and she charged towards the bathroom. Later when she got out and collapsed back into bed a certain dirty blonde woman rolled over and let an arm roll onto the pained Natsuki,

"are you ok?" Natsuki slightly curled up and took the hand and rubbed it against her cheek,

"No, I feel a bit sick"

"this early in the morning?" Natsuki nodded against the hand, "awww poor baby, I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault" Natsuki sleepily mumbled,

"But it is"

"how so?" She felt her lover snuggle closer towards her.

"Ara, I didn't use protection last night" that immediately woke Natsuki up,

"what??"

"I…I'm afraid I knocked up Natsuki…" Kruger immediately sat straight up in their bed,

"SHIZURU!"

"please forgive me Natsuki, I should've been more responsible… fufufufu"

"SHIZURUUUUU!!" Natsuki turned ruby red all over at her lovers joke.

* * *

Later on that morning at the extremely prestigious Garderobe academy Natsuki sank into her seat and expelled a huge sigh. Shizuru's hints at the start weren't exactly subtle. Yet they hadn't exactly been getting any LESS subtle either. After the shower she gotten several more morning sickness jokes- how she should cut back on the wine and when Shizuru should buy the diapers. "How can this day get any worse?"

**KABAMMM!!**

Natsuki jumped out of her seat in shock. Did a gigantic ROCK just FLY and crash through her window and SMASH in her office?? "What the hell?" Natsuki tried to take in all the destruction…

Then came in the anger.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS??" she roared. She turned her heel and stomped right to the huge opening through her deceased wall. She then looked down to see a small group of girls staring back up at her, horrified. One of them was holding a bat. Her eyelid was violently twitching. She took a quick breath through her nose and reminded herself _murdering children will get you sent to prison…and you don't want to go to prison…._ But by god was it SO tempting right now.

She had lined them up in her spare office (yes Natsuki had two offices, ever since that ugly 'drunken Otome brawl' incident). She couldn't help but to glare at the group of small girls. All of them looked as though they wanted to cry, run away, vomit, die or do all of the above at the same time. Natsuki huffed out a breath of hot air- this group was the class trouble-makers. Yes after Arika, Nina, Irina, Miya and Erstin had dispersed there was no more girls that caused a huge ruckus, broke into forbidden areas, nearly got everyone killed and/or engaged in illegal activity. But that's where these girls came in. Natsuki had been hoping that it'd be at least a generation before a new group like Arika's came pouncing in again. But no, they came in around two and a half years. Life just wasn't fair to Natsuki, nope, not at all.

"So you guys were playing baseball?" Natsuki tried not to growl too much, the girls nodded fearfully, "but instead of a baseball you guys decided on using a boulder?" the girls once again nodded fearfully, "and WHY in the world would you guys use a BOULDER?" the young girls were like deers caught in headlights, horrified of their principals temper- finally one of them spoke up,

"b-b-because it w-would b-b-be f-f-fun??"

Natsuki blinked. Of all the most RETARDED answers she had EVER gotten- but at least it was honest.

"Noriko, Setsuko, Kiku, Jun, Amy" Natsuki ordered, "All of you will be cleaning Fumi's grave with nothing but TOOTH brushes, soap and rags!" all the girls jaws dropped,

"WHAT?"

"but-but "

"that things HUGE though!"

"Wah! I never wanted to play Baseball in the first place!!"

"Oh Quit your whining Noriko, you're part to blame too!"

"what? I wanted to play SOCCER! But noooo you all didn't listen to me-"

Natsuki sweat-dropped as the entire group began to argue and fight with one another and forgetting her presence. The door opening broke the air of inner conflict between the girls.

"you wanted to see me Ms. Kruger?" a brown haired girl politely said, a little nervous to be in the presence of the Gakenchou.

"miss Choclette," Natsuki addressed the girl, "you have experience cleaning Fumi's grave, overlook this group and make sure that they don't goof off-"

"MIYA!!" the group of girls squealed. Suddenly all of them forgot their troubles at the sight of their upper-classmate. Yes among the troublesome group Arika led a couple years ago Miya was the only one left. Natsuki ran a hand through her hair when the group began to surround Miya. If it was one thing that this group had in common, was that they all adored Miya Choclette….

_Dammit, wasn't this supposed to be PUNISHMENT?_ Natsuki mentally reminded herself that if this group ever got into trouble again NOT to call Miya to overlook them. "Well, get going!" she barked at them. All the girls jumped in fright and began to run off, dragging poor Miya with them. Hopefully she wouldn't get suffocated with admiration. God kids are SUCH a pain in the ass! "Damn trouble-makers"

"If I recall, Natsuki was the troublemaker back in her coral days, was she not?" Natsuki looked besides her,

"Shizuru?" her lovers ability to pop out of nowhere still never ceased to amaze her.

"you and Mai I believe were the headaches of our old Gakenchou" Shizuru teased. Natsuki rolled her eyes while a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Natsuki then tried to divert the attention away from herself onto something else.

"I still find it amazing,"

"Natsuki finds what amazing? The miracle of giving life?" Kruger turned hot red at the pregnancy joke. She shook her head,

"No, Miya-san" Shizuru slightly cocked her head to the side, curiously, "I mean here's a girl who was sucked into being Tomoe's lackey," she couldn't help but snarl out the girls name while Shizuru rolled her eyes, _you'd think she'd get over it by now_, "and basically all the responsibility for all the crimes she accompliced in is on her shoulders….and yet here she is again. Personally If I was a fourteen year old girl that did all that I'd have no idea what I'd do with myself" Shizuru had walked over and gotten herself a pot of tea while Natsuki had been talking. She only gave off a tiny smile while she poured herself a cup.

"Everyone makes at least one grand mistake during their lifetime" Shizuru said, holding her tea cup, "Miss Choclette is both fortunate and unfortunate to run into hers so early in her life," Natsuki raised an eyebrow,

"Fortunate?" Shizuru took in a sip of her tea before continuing,

"Well now since she has already gone through such a grand mistake at such a young age, she has learned much more than most people her age, giving her edge to make the best decisions for the rest of her life," Shizuru's logic began to make a full circle to Natsuki as she watched Miya explain to the younger rascals how to do their punishment correctly,

"It takes practice to get the strokes right, but then again the only reason why I'm so good is because I got into pretty big trouble as well" Miya grinned sheepishly at the laughing underclassmen as they pestered her for information about her own misconduct. After the girl had resigned from Garderobe Chie wanted to go after her, get her back, but since it had been Miya's choice to leave Natsuki had advised that it would be in their best interest not to bother her. But someone had checked her file about a month after the entire fiasco- to find out that her guardian had kicked her out and disowned her. She had come from an impoverish family and disgraced her parents when she self-exiled herself from Garderobe. Somehow a couple of months later Sarah Gallagher had found her- in an alley shivering in a cardboard box half buried by snow suffering from a bad case of fever and Bronchitis. She carried her back to Garderobe where Midori treated her back to full health. Severely depressed, she apparently had been suffering from extreme guilt over the entire incident with Tomoe, Arika and the late Erstin Ho. Kruger didn't know what to do with the girl. But with some help of old friends, and a mysterious new sponsor backing her up- she decided to return and finish her studies.

Now she was in the top trias of girls within her class. Would Miya have been able to accomplish so much if she hadn't been involved in that terrible ordeal? Natsuki wondered briefly who was her new sponsor…. She turned back to Shizuru sipping her tea and saw her trying to hide a small smile. She knew that she had fully convinced Natsuki. "Everyone makes a grand mistake?" Natsuki couldn't help but ask.

"Everyone that's human" Shizuru answered. Natsuki mulled over this for a couple of seconds,

"What about Mikoto, she's a Goddess" Shizuru stopped mid sip. Natsuki smirked; it was one of the FEW moments where she got Shizuru instead of the other way around. However Shizuru was never one to lose to Natsuki,

"Well Mikoto DOES sleep with a human, she most likely has human fluids within her body, tainting-"

"SHIZURU!"

"fufufufu it's perfectly natural Natsuki-"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hissed again,

"hmmm now that I think about it, Natsuki has some of my fluids within her, " she looked dismayed, "I have tainted my dear Natsuki" Natsuki was turning a bright red, Shizuru quickly smiled again, "Hohoho But then again Natsuki has tainted me too, and I don't mind at all"

"Shizuru! Stop talking like that" Shizuru pouted once again,

"Is…Is Natsuki ashamed of me tainting her?" Natsuki flipped out, anything but that face!

"n-no! not at all Shizuru" Shizuru smiled then-

"That's good, because I enjoy Natsuki tainting me" Shizuru's lips morphed into somewhat of a leer. Natsuki felt as though her lover was a gigantic snake and she herself was but a small furry hamster. Shizuru put down her tea and stood up, "I want Natsuki to taint me" Natsuki turned a deep crimson,

"what?" Shizuru took a step forward, closing the gap between them,

"Taint me,"

"Right here?" Shizuru let her hand flutter to the waistband of the Gakenchou's pants and tugged sharply. When hungry lips devoured her own Natsuki had no other choice but to comply. And comply happily she did.

Yukariko had some questions to ask Kruger about the semester's new curriculum. The woman with short brown hair walked down the hallways, adoring the morning sunlight pouring into the building. Briefly she wondered about the couple of mischievous girls that liked to cause trouble in her class. Yukariko then debated whether or not she should teach History of the Otome first or the basic functions of the Nano-machines. Her train of thought was broken though when the doorknob to Kruger's office was stiff and unmoving. Usually Yukariko enjoyed waltzing right into the office with no problems. After a few seconds a look of disgust came upon her face as she turned her heel and walked back to where she came from,

"Christ, its not even LUNCH yet" she murmured. She would have to wait until later to ask the principal her question.

* * *

Now in the late afternoon the Gakenchou was still twiddling her pen around her fingers. Natsuki knew that she should've been doing her paperwork. She knew that if she dawdled any longer it would pile up and cause her even MORE pain…. But God damn it she was BACK at square one. After Shizuru and her…. Exploitation of the office (again) Shizuru made a couple more pregnancy jokes and flew off to teach the P.E course for the prospective Otome's. So here she was again, dumbstruck by a dilemma that she had no knowledge of how to get rid of. Plus her mind was so over-run by this situation that she couldn't even concentrate on her stupid paperwork!

"Stupid Stupid Stupid" she gritted angrily as she wrote down something for another something that was probably stupid anyways and- SNAP!!

Her pen broke….

And the ink went ALL over the papers… The woman sat silently for about a second before her temper went loose and she promptly crushed the pen in her fist and began to slam it into her pone receiver in rage.

"GOD DAMN IT! JUST FUCK IT! JUST GOD FUC-"

"Wow, screaming and swearing the first minute I get here, maybe I came at a bad time?" Natsuki looked up and dropped her mangled pen,

"Mai!" the one and only orange-head grinned, "I'm sorry," Natsuki said, sighing as her sense came back to her, "It's just-"

"Christ, you broke a pen? ALL over those papers? I hope those documents weren't too important-" Natsuki immediately felt a vein in her forehead when her companion walked over to voice her observations about the mess,

"You're not making my situation better AT ALL!" Mai shrugged and opened up her arms,

"I missed you, grumpy- pants" Natsuki walked into the embrace and returned it with warmth,

"Yeah I missed you too you pyromaniac" The hug lasted a few seconds before Mai broke the silence,

"Your hands are covered in ink, aren't they?"

"oh shit…"

"You are so buying me a new shirt"

Ten minutes later, long after Mai's matronly instincts kicked in and she helped Natsuki clean up her mess she asked the million-dollar question, "So, what's this about Shizuru wanting children?" The principal sighed as did her best to reorganize the pile of papers in her hands-

"It's kind of complicated" Mai raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Because you stated the problem quite bluntly in your letter to me" Natsuki gave Mai a look. Mai in turn shrugged it off again, unlike the many, many others who would shrivel and run away underneath Natsuki's "looks" Mai was among the few that paid the glares no heed. This got on the bluenette's nerves IMMENSELY. Mai discerned how she was grating her best friend and began to snicker- in reaction Natsuki tried to give her friend a more menacing look, but Mai just laughed harder- Natsuki then let out a growl and lunged at her pompous-idiotic friend.

"Ack!" Both went to the floor, rolling around in a wrestling/grappling match. Natsuki tried her best to strangle the distant princess of Zipang while Mai did her best to defend herself and find a counter attack against her the violent Gakenchou**. SLAP!!** She settled for a good old fashion slap. Shocked, Natsuki blinked,

"Did you just SLAP me?" **KERSLAP** Mai grinned,

"I slapped you _twice_."

"Bitch!" the fight was ON now!! Natsuki then somehow got her fingers around Mai's neck, shaking her- but the fighting antics stopped when the sound of the door opening made them both snap their heads towards the door.

"Hello Kruger- san" A small, brown haired President said while walking in- but then the flying papers and the two women on the ground in a very….interesting position finally registered, "WHA??" Natsuki froze like a hamster dropped in ice water - Mai had different plans on her mind though-

"Yukino! Help! Gakenchou is violently assaulting me!" Natsuki looked down at the woman, "She was trying to seduce me, but I told her I was staying loyal to Mikoto and URK!"

"I WAS NOT VIOLENTLY ASSAULTING YOU!" Natsuki yelled, shaking the woman as her fingers tightened around her throat.

"then what WERE you doing then?" Yukino asked, trying to stay as polite as possible. Natsuki turned a bright crimson. "Ok, I was violently assaulting her" she grumbled sheepishly.

After Natsuki stopped strangling Mai and both of them explained to Yukino that absolutely NOTHING sexual was going on (but absolutely everything violent was) and that they were just playing (Mai begs to differ that Natsuki was really trying to kill her). Yukino blinked at the two of them, not sure whether or not to believe the two…. But then again, their reason sounded so stupid that it had to be true.

"Please don't tell anyone" Natsuki grumbled, Mai nodded along nervously,

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to" Yukino sighed as she adjusted her glasses, who the hell would believe her anyways?Mai after that went up and gave her a nice welcoming hug,

"I'm happy you enjoyed my advice" Mai whispered in her ear huskily, Yukino turned a bit pink,

"thank you again" she whispered back. Mai pulled back and grinned,

"Where's your lovely Otome right now?"

"Oh, she was talking to Shizuru-"

"Stupid Bubuzuke!!" they heard a fainted shout from down the hall. All of them sighed- "yes she's talking to Shizuru alright" Yukino looked over to the Tragic Meister and raised an eyebrow,

"Are those black handprints on your back, Tokiha-san?"

"Yes, Natsuki is on the process of buying me a new shirt." Yukino decided not to even ask what happened there. Some things were better left unsaid anyways.

* * *

"Another SOLT?" Natsuki could feel the stress tightening in her veins. Everyone was sitting around the small table, either on the sofa or the couple of lounging chairs. Mai was sitting besides Yukino and Haruka on the couch, Mikoto was leisurely taking a nap on her lap. Natsuki and Shizuru took the lounge chairs next to each other. After the small group of friends had gathered together Shizuru suggested tea and biscotti to go along with their discussion. Even though absolutely delicious the chocolate biscotti could only curb Natsuki's irritation. Yukino fixed her glasses with her ring finger,

"I know, it's absolutely frustrating" the light glistened off the crystal in her ring.

"Ara, and we just had one a few months ago" Shizuru took a sip of her tea, "rulers are so fickle" Haruka crossed her arms, voice booming,

"They're all just cowards- afraid of the very Otome that serve them! Why I should just slap them all-"

"Haruka if you were to slap a ruler I would go to prison"

"What?"

"You're my Otome, everyone would think I ordered you to slap them-"

"BAH!" Haruka settled with anger on her seat besides the small president, "Maybe you should order me to hurt them" Yukino had her shy smile on when she squeezed Haruka's knee. Mai caught this moment and couldn't help but grin as well,

"Does Mashiro know about this?" the orange head asked. Yukino nodded,

"we went to see her first"

"Awww how is she?" Mai asked, she was very fond of the young Queen. She hadn't seen her in a few months, "Have the two teenagers married eachother yet?

"Well they practically ARE married to eachother, but no, nothings official yet" Yukino said. Everyone snickered and laughed. the young Otome prodigy and the young Queen of Windbloom had a relationship that was quite questionable. Even though they denied everything and said they were "just friends" the women in the room knew that something else was lurking around underneath their noses. Yukino continued though,

" She's doing well, just equally as stressed as Natsuki about the SOLT" the principal let out a breath of frustration.

"She wasn't around for one of them, this is only her second one- this is going to be my THIRD one damn it"

"Oh toughen up Kruger! You're being ratty right now!"

"Bratty Haruka, she's being Bratty"

"That's what I said!"

Both Shizuru and Mai saw that this would escalate into a fight and did their best to divert the hostilities away. "So Tokiha san, how has the Black Valley been?"

"Well its just becoming spring so the flowers are all blossoming, the valley has become so pretty"

"Really now?" Yukino looked over and mentally slapped her forehead, Viola and Tokiha's conversation sounded so lame and was so random to the point of near _"What the Fuck?" ness._

"Yes, it has become so, you can also see lots of cute baby animals crawling about as well" Mikoto suddenly sat up, fully awake as though she had never been out in the first place. And somehow (even though Yukino had no idea how the hell it happened) the conversation went from Haruka and Natsuki about to kill each other to what had happened to everybody since the last time they'd seen one another. The following day was filled with laughter and glee as the friends talked.

"Yukino, how did you guys get here?" Natsuki asked, the Blonde Otome cut off Yukino,

"by the SUZUSHIRO!! What else??"

"isn't the SUZUSHIRO a warship??" Natsuki asked, Haruka just turned her chin up,

"The SUZUSHIRO is the best piece of equipment in this world! By far the only transportation I would think of!" Yukino sighed,

"She loves that thing way too much"

As night fell Natsuki had anxiously wanted to pull Mai aside and talk to her about her problem with Shizuru. "Well its getting late- Mai are you staying anywhere tonight?" the tawny-haired woman blinked, then began to laugh nervously,

"hehehe, actually not really"

"we planned to sleep outside" Mikoto cheerfully said. Natsuki balked,

"what? Sleep OUTSIDE?? With NOTHING?" the wild duo merely shrugged,

"It's not as bad as you think," the cat Goddess answered,

"We've done it before many times" Mikoto winked at Mai. Natsuki wasn't sure if the sexual innuendo was intended or not but either way she couldn't help but turn red. She coughed to avoid any perverted thoughts from entering her brain,

"I refuse to let you sleep outside tonight!" the principal stated firmly-

"You shall sleep in the SUZUSHIRO then!"

"ehhh? Really?" Yukino nodded,

"we're actually staying in the SUZUSHIRO tonight as well"

"is it actually comfortable sleeping inside that tank?" Mai asked curiously.

"Or course," the golden haired Otome boasted, "the SUZUSHIRO has all the accommodations needed for overnight travel and battle, it is the best place for-"

"She can stay at our house tonight!" Natsuki desperately cut Haruka off. Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Natsuki, we only have one bedroom" Natsuki deflated, a bit embarrassed.

"oh yeah, right" it looked as though she wouldn't be able to talk to her best friend then. Oh well, always tomorrow, right? Yet she still refused to let her hospitality be outshone by the Blonde Otome. So she pulled an offer that she knew Mai could never refuse. "Mai, our old dorm room isn't in use, do you want to sleep there tonight?"

She was right, Mai went all squeaky and excited. She grinned to herself,

Natsuki: 1

Haruka: 0

Yes, she knew she was being very immature.

* * *

Mai slowly walked around the small dorm room. It was surprising how much it shrank over thirteen years. Thirteen years- that was a long time, she really HAD been gone for that long. Many good memories flooded back behind her eyes. The feelings and emotions made her feel light and floaty. She had loved this room, _Hello again_, she mentally said to the area, _How are you?_ Yes, she had slept to the bed on the left, closer to the window. I've missed you. Her thoughts were prodded when she felt two arms slither across her waist. A pair of lips began to dance gently on her neck. "Mikotooo" She threaded her fingers with the hands that were smoothly trying to unbutton her shirt, "this is my old dorm room"

"I know" Mikoto said back casually. Mai was currently struggling with the thought of trying NOT to defile her child memories or succumb to the growing amorous feeling between her legs. _One kiss wouldn't hurt._ She leaned her head back and let her lips be taken gently by her Goddess behind her. _The one didn't count_ She stretched her neck to deepen the kiss, her mouth parted slightly to breath. _Aw Hell, why am I even trying to make excuses?_ Mikoto took no time in taking advantage of Mai's mouth as she spun her around and kissed her hungrily. Mai wrapped her own arms around the Nekosama her grip pushing them together. The friction was wonderful. The series of kisses began to echo the carnal desire that was always dancing in the shadows of passionate lovers. Mai wasn't shocked when Mikoto lifted her up and just wrapped her legs around her skinny waist. _Where does she put all that food anyways? But God that tongue is amazing._ Mikoto took a couple of steps towards a bed before Mai finally snapped out of her lust hazed mind-

"Wait, not that bed"

"Why not?" Mikoto breathed, her hands trailing and gripping Mai's bottom, causing her to shudder loudly.

"That's Natsuki's bed"

"So?" Mikoto bit down gently on her jugular vein, Mai's voice involuntarily hitched in her throat,

"I'll never be able to look or talk to Natsuki the same way ever again because" Mai mixed her fingers within Mikoto's thick, glossy Black hair, "all I would ever think about is how I scorched the sheets on her dorm bed" Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle and turned towards the other bed, "wait! Not that bed either!" Mikoto raised an eyebrow, " I used to sleep in that bed,"

"I do not see the problem" Mikoto said bluntly, her golden eyes mixed with curiosity and want. Mai desperately tried to quell her own yearnings (God those eyes were so sexy) and explain in the best way possible,

"That bed contains my childhood memories- ones of innocent nature. I don't want to uh…. Defile them" Mai knew that she sounded very lame. Mikoto stared at her blankly for a second before smiling. Even though she didn't completely understand- she understood and respected Mai's reasoning. She nuzzled her face into Mai's cleavage. Then dragged her tongue upwards across her neck, tracing her jawbone,

"You better decide where we can mate, before I just ravish you like this" her voice low and hot against the Otome's skin.

"Like this?" Mai asked. Mikoto was currently standing in the middle of the room holding her up against her body, Mai's legs around her waist. Mikoto's silent smile and her narrowed golden eyes told her all she needed to know. That and Mikoto's biting down on her collarbone. Mai laughed,

"We're going to scar all the students around us"

"This is Garderobe, they all know what lesbian sex is"

"True, True" but still….it was after that thought came about when Mikoto abruptly stopped. Mai pulled back to see Mikoto with a puzzled expression on her face. As if she was sensing something but not quite sure what it was. Mai knew from experience that that look meant absolute trouble. It meant something was about to happen but Mikoto was taking her time trying to figure out what. Within a split second of seeing that expression on her lovers face Mai sharply threw her weight backwards, sending both of them tumbling to the ground- no sooner than before they made contact with the floor three flying darts zoomed through the window and stuck themselves into the wall behind them.

"Mikoto!" Mai tried calling, but before she got two syllables of the name out of her mouth, Mikoto had already untangled herself from Mai and jumped out of the window. "Shit Mikoto, at least MATERIALISE me FIRST before jumping out a ten story building!!" Mai rolled over onto her feet and tried her best not to hesitate. "One…. Two…Three" Mai charged at the window and leaped out,

OOF!! Mai didn't land too gracefully, but she landed safely at least, "God Dammit I HATE jumping down from high places" _that's why I can materialize so I can fucking FLY!_ But Mai tried to push that into the back of her mind as she did her best to follow Mikoto and catch the mysterious assailant.

Mikoto was sprinting headlong into the thick trees just beyond the campus of Garderobe. It was as though she were weightless and flying. She could sense the thing just beyond her grasp. It was wickedly zigzagging throughout the bushes and plants, trying to lose her. However Mikoto just happened to be one of the most agile Gods out there, It was going to take a lot more than misdirection to fool her. Her golden eyes glowed like headlights in the night. Left right, straight left, jumped back, right, up – Mikoto swung around her staff, she felt it hit something solid yet soft-

_Got you. _

"Ack!" the thing thudded against the ground, pinned by the long staff Mikoto hopped over and grabbed the thing by the color and lifted it up, intending on giving it the Neko Gama inquisition.

But she saw the face and froze for a brief second, her brows twisted in surprise. The small man had specific tattoos on his face, his breathing labored as Mikoto held him in the air. She recognized the tattoos…she'd recognize them anywhere. The man coughed out some blood- Mikoto had gotten a solid hit on his ribs. "Look at the darts" he whispered. Mikoto dropped him and he quickly scampered away. Mikoto stood there silently _look at the darts _unconsciously she tightened her fist.

"Mikoto!" she turned around sharply, Mai jogged next to her, "did you get it?" Mikoto shook her head,

"I got a really good hit on him- but he got away" Mai looked at Mikoto, something ticked off in the tawny-haired girls head, "but we won't have to worry about him- he's not coming back" Mikoto gave Mai a smile.

"How are you so sure about that?" Mai asked, Mikoto gave a bigger grin,

"He's not coming back" Mai knew that Mikoto's cheerful tone meant that he REALLY wasn't coming back, "lets go back now" Mikoto then leisurely began to stroll back to Garderobe. Mai followed behind her. But she was FAR from soothed…

Mai had asked if Mikoto got "it" the Goddess had answered back "no, she did not get him" how did she know that it was a 'him' and not a she? Or an It? Also even though Mikoto was a kind, compassionate God. She was a killer. If anything- ANYTHING threatened her security or the security of her loved ones Mikoto went all out to KILL it or make sure it suffered the full wraith of her inquisition. Why would Mikoto just let something that threw three heavy-duty darts at her head just 'get away'? Lastly if Mikoto got a solid hit on the guy, she highly, HIGHLY doubted that the thing would still be able to get away. Maybe she had too much faith in Mikoto's abilities but Mikoto had NEVER given the Otome a chance to be less than awed by her fighting and survival skills.

Plus she saw blood on the ground….

Mai narrowed her eyes at the back of her lover.

_Mikoto what are you keeping from me?? _

Mai lay in bed, it was one of the few times that Mikoto retained her second form, her arms wrapped around Mai tightly, her snoring only slightly curbed the feelings within the Tragic Meister at the moment. Yes these uneasy feelings, full of doubt and question. She hated feeling like this- these were the last feelings she had in this room. Among all the happiness and innocent glee that she had piled up within her time at Garderobe…. The unhappiness of stress had been the bane of her soul, which she had left within this room before she unwittingly ran away.

_Yes, Hello again. _

Mai unconsciously leaned deeper into the burrow of Mikoto's neck. Even though she'd run away from the insecurity she still had yet to deal with it.

_Hello again. _

Mai fell into an uneasy sleep and the feelings clawed at her subconscious.

An hour or so after Mai had gone to sleep Mikoto popped open an eye. Mai was deep within sleep. Mikoto rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead. She slowly untangled her limbs from around her sleeping lover. She rolled over and opened the drawer where they had placed the darts in a bag, intending on sending them over to Youko in the morning. She took them out and turned them over in her hands- they were quite large, they filled her palms and the point nearly came to the end of her middle finger. Her eyes thankfully were like those of a feline so no lights were necessary. She finally found what she was looking for. To the regular human eye they looked to be nothing more than scratches, from years of use- or primitive pictures used for decoration. Mikoto however knew that this was the script used by Gods. But not just any Gods used this language anymore, the new generation Gods (those that were 200 years and younger) had updated the script, making it easier to use. She had taught Mai how to read this….

But these phrases were the old script. The written words that only very old Gods knew how to understand. Mikoto read these with ease.

_Meet me_

_Come alone_

_You know where. _

Mikoto glanced sideways and saw one of her many, many cat servants sitting on the windowsill. "Meow?" Mikoto couldn't help but grip the darts tightly, the edges cutting into her palms. "What do you want, Katsumi?" She glared outside into the night. Her cat servant peered back at her, questioning what decision she was going to make.

* * *

And so ENDS the three chapter prologue!! The next chapter is where the trouble breaks the window!! MUWAHAHAHA!!

God, writing ShizNat is NOT my forte. It was the beginning that I couldn't write. Thank you so much for patiently waiting. I would be able to pound out the next chapter sooner though, thank you.

**PREVIEW!**

Mikoto: I absolutely refuse.

Arika: Is that Garderobe??

Natsuki: What the FUCK IS THAT??

Haruka: YUKINO!!

Mai: Mikoto, you better tell me what you have to do with this or you're in serious trouble.

_347 resolutions. _


	4. Mikoto, the Cat Goddess

bum bum BUMMMM this story has become ALIVE AGAIN!! sorry for the wait. The end of school was MENACING!

_**WARNINGS:**_ this story contains scenes of** intense violence, language and some sexuality.** Also **dark thoughts** and **random silliness. **This is rated _M_ for a reason. you have been warned.

* * *

The morning chill was still clinging to the air when Mikoto began her walk. She had woken up at five that morning to start. The Cat Goddess knew that her journey would take a couple of hours but she didn't even think of rushing herself. Like her flamed- hair lover she was very fond of taking walks. They helped clear her mind, focus her thinking and relax her stress. She really did need that at the moment as well. The dew on the grass seeped through her socks, but she didn't mind.

How long has it been, since I've gone there?

_Definitely a long time, probably over a hundred years at least_. But the location and route how to get to the area were still as clear as glass in her mind. Even though she might appear a bit whimsical at times Mikoto's memory was actually as sharp as a blade. All Gods had to have good memory, or else what would be the point of living practically forever if you couldn't remember anything? She breathed through her nose, sucking in the crisp morning air. She looked up at the yawning sky, still slightly dark but all the stars had hidden themselves. Even though the surroundings were very beautiful and mind easing she was stressed. Something pressed right behind her diaphragm causing discomfort. She could hope for the best, she could try to convince herself that everything was ok and all her worries were probably just self-brought upon.

But Mikoto had lived too long to question the power of intuition.

She knew that **trouble** would come out of this.

* * *

Juubei waltzed across the carpet on the floor, hopping up onto the bed where a certain fire-string Otome lay in deep slumber. Juubei plopped himself on top of the prostate body happily snuggling into the woman. Of course the sudden dramatic increase of pressure on Mai's rib cage caused her to wake up. She grunted in annoyance as she side glared at the fat cat with sleepy eyes. She stretched to her limbs with a yawn. Strange, usually she couldn't ever stretch because Mikoto always had a death grip on her-. Mai felt herself sit upright within a split second of shock and panic. She took a look around and noticed how the morning sun poured through the open window. Mai slacked her shoulders and sighed,

_Gone again._

* * *

Miya choclette rubbed her sore eyes. She had studied hard last night and just finished writing an essay about how the battle of the seven nations and how the fall of Thaodin was a major turning point in Otome history and how it related to current events surrounding the Otome industry. Needless to say she was a bit exhausted. She gently scratched her forehead a she followed behind her friends to her next class. However there were still other things that kept her rolling around her bed at night. Certain nightmares and guilt's that spread over her brain like ticks and scratched her heart mercilessly.

"Miya! Hey!" A voice from another girl brought her out of her reverie and she waved back with a proper hello.

"Mornin' Miya!"

"God wasn't that essay SO hard??" Miya nodded as the girl passed into the opposite direction.

"Miya! Hi!!" Miya quickly turned her head to wave to another girl before another call made her swivel to her left,

"Hey!" She waved again, trying not to get too dizzy,

"What's up?" Miya randomly turned her head toward the voice and replied 'nothing much' and hoped that she was looking in the right direction.

"I love your new panties!" A girl grinned- it took a brief moment for the friendly comment to hit Miya,

"Excuse me??"

"See ya later Miya!" the girl quickly disappeared into the crowd. Miya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, yes; Garderobe was a VERY interesting place. Even though a good part of the year was over Miya still couldn't get over how…. noticed she was by everyone else. She had worked hard, unbelievably hard after that… incident. Yes she was in the top three trias and everyone kept saying how amazing she was. _No._ Miya shook her head, _Arika was absolutely incredible and Nina was mind-blowing _When Miya was in Garderobe the first time THOSE were the two girls whose names were on everybody's lips. Back then it was those two that everyone tried to say hi to, get a glimpse of, and hopefully talk to. Miya remembered swaggering behind the two idols with pride knowing that SHE could actually say that SHE was one of THEIR friends. _They are amazing_

Miya smiled briefly at her memory. They were one happy group, Nina and Arika the superstar prodigy's, Irina the genius, Miya, Yayoi and the others the tag alongs while Erstin was the crazy-glue that kept them all together. But all that fell apart didn't it? Miya blinked to prevent herself from crying again,

Arika saved the world and was now Otome to one of the most powerful people on the planet, Irina left to pursue something much more fitting for her genius, Yayoi didn't make the next Otome cut, God knew what happened to Nina and Erstin…. Miya swallowed loudly thinking about the blonde-haired angel . . . and Tomoe . . . Miya refused to think about that girl.

"Hey! ONEE-SAMA!" before gloominess could completely engulf Miya again, a yell from across the hallway caught her attention,

"Eh?"

"MIYA ONEEEEEEEEEE- SAMA!!" a group yelled in unison. Miya turned, it was none other than Noriko, Setsuko, Kiku, Jun and Amy. The new group of trouble-makers. This small group resembled her old group of friends so much that it was almost eerie. However there were no intense rivalries between two prodigy's within the group like there was with Arika and Nina. All of them seemed a bit average, but with hard work and a little push to the right direction she was sure that all of them could be outstanding Otome.

"Come over here!" they beckoned her over. Miya walked across the hallway to greet them and met face to face with a girl, slightly shorter than her- the group's self-proclaimed leader, Setsuko. "Miya san!" she said loudly, her arms crossed,

"yes?" Setsuko looked as though she had a very forced nonchalant look on her face,

"I just over heard that you upper-classmen had a very hard exam-"

"essay" Jun interjected,

"a very hard essay I mean," Setsuko tried not to show how her blunder effected her, "well so when I casually over-heard this, I-"

"we" Kiku interjected,

"we decided to give you this-" Setsuko's hand shot forward. She was holding a small wrapped package. Miya accepted the gift curiously,

"thank you all very much- what is it?"

"It is a very delicious cake" Setsuko said, trying to make her voice sound smooth.

"Originally there was supposed to be three- but those exploded in the oven and this was the only one we could save-"

"AMY! You were NOT supposed to SAY THAT!" Amy looked shocked,

"really?" the other four girls began to attack her frivolously but stopped suddenly when Miya began to laugh,

"I really like this and I don't mind what happened beforehand, thank you all very much again," Miya bowed, a smile now prevalent on her face.

"Well," the group whipped back into their original places and stood, trying to look very collected, "we're happy that you have accepted out gift and hope that you enjoy it" the bell rang for the next class to start, "Don't forget that you need to oversee us when we have to clean Fumi's grave this afternoon" the group turned to leave,

"We look forward to seeing you" small Amy called back-

"Amy! You're not supposed to say that!" The group scolded her again, "we're supposed to look cool and collected!"

"Really?" Kiku then put her into a headlock and the group attacked the small girl again by tickling her senseless. Miya walked away with light feelings filling her up. That group put a smile on her face and put hope into her that redemption wasn't impossible for terrible people like herself. The cake smelled good.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Mikoto's departure from the Garderobe dorms. It was late morning by then. The sun had begun to heat up her shoulders and the back of her neck. The sky had a handful of thick clouds floating around. It was a beautiful day. Mikoto's observation of her surroundings was battered into by the growl her stomach made. She winced and felt her eyes tear up,_ Oh Mai! I'm hungry- if only you were here-_ she cursed herself for not eating before she left. Dealing with a serious issue was one thing- but dealing with a serious issue on an empty stomach? That was an entirely different matter completely. A shift in the grass, Mikoto's years pricked up; about 15 feet away- pressure being weighted down by a traditional wooden sandal, a common footwear item 400 years ago. "Mikoto" The Cat Goddess turned her head. She was tall and slender, her skin tanned from being out in the sun all day. She had wolf-like blue eyes and long, chocolate brown hair that was tied up in an ornate bun. She wore traditional clothing as well that might've been common centuries ago in the past. Her lips were naturally cherry red. Her aura resonated sensuality, confidence and a rare cunning. She was absolutely stunning and knew it as fact.

"Katsumi, Goddess of the dogs" Mikoto answered back.

Katsumi smirked; "it's been a while" Mikoto only nodded in agreement. Katsumi raised an eyebrow, "hmmm, in your child form? Do I not deserve something more?" Katsumi blinked her eyes and Mikoto was in her second form, her adult body. "I don't get to see your true identity?" Mikoto ignored the comment and got straight down to the point,

"What do you want?" Katsumi chuckled,

"Still as blunt as always" she purred, "something I've always admired" Mikoto's face was still as emotionless as ever though. The wind toyed with her braids as she waited patiently for Katsumi to start her tale. "Well Mikoto, as you know it's been a while since we've last… enjoyed each other's company"

"Its been 200 years since we've broken up" Mikoto stated, Katsumi chuckled again,

"It's actually been 183 years but whose counting right?" Katsumi waved Mikoto's sharpness off. Mikoto felt the tension in her forehead increase. She did not like where this was heading.

"Katsumi," her voice stressed her name, "It's been 183 years since we've last seen each other, what do you want with me now?" The other women grinned. Mikoto noticed how the grin showed too many teeth- too many canine teeth.

"I'm so glad you asked"

* * *

_They had just entered the limo; sitting opposite of each other- they had this compartment all to themselves. It took Mashiro only a split second to lunge over at Arika, slamming her hot mouth over Arika's. Her tongue battled fiercely with her Otome's as the Brunette's hands slid over her sides to claw at her thighs, grabbing the back of them to bring the Queen to straddle her lap. Mashiros pale hands dug into Arika's hair as she moaned loudly into the young Otome's mouth. Arika pulled back with an audible smack before launching a full assault on the other girl's throat. Her teeth grazing the soft skin and making the other shiver in barely suppressed excitement. "I want you" Mashiro huskily groaned. Her nails dug into the blue-eyed girls scalp as Arika proceeded to hike the Queen's dress up to her waist. The blue sapphire bit down onto the girl's collarbone as she let her hands slide up her Queen's sensitive inner thighs to the goal point between her-_

"Arika?" So-said girl blinked, her daydream shattering into millions of little pieces, "Are you alright?" The young queen of Wind bloom was sitting opposite of her in a limo, but was sitting modestly with her arms crossed- she seemed perplexed.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" Arika laughed, trying to hide the guilt from her voice, "I just zoned out, that's all" The lavender haired girl simply rolled her eyes,

"You tend to do that a lot" Arika sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Which reminds me, do NOT zone out today at this event! It's being filmed and the last thing I need is the entire country seeing how my Otome doesn't pay attention to important events-" Arika looked out the window to try and drone out the other girl's nagging. She was right that this was an important event- a new public library had just been built and Mashiro was to cut the ribbon and open it to the eager populace. However Arika felt terrible- she side glanced over to Mashiro again,

Mashiro was also in a world of her own- something swirling with politics and affairs that Arika would NEVER understand. She did look very beautiful with her simple white dress and long gloves. But now Arika was also noticing how tempting the skin on her neck and shoulders seemed, how her collarbone protruded in such a way that made the bare skin above her chest very sensual, and how Arika just wanted to wrap her up into her arms, fly away and release all her fantasy's-

Arika bit her tongue very hard. She was a sick pervert! Here was someone whom she cared very deeply about- would DIE for. And yet all she could think about was pinning her down and doing sick, sick **SICK **things to her. Arika felt so ashamed and angry at herself for this. Why did she keep imagining these thoughts? What was WRONG with her? Arika bit her lip scornfully _I must FIGHT these sick thoughts! _She vehemently glued her eyes out the window in effort to bleach her mind pure.

Yet on the other side of the car Mashiro was in deep thoughts of her own. _Why is Arika acting so weird? _Arika was still the same klutzy, air-headed, golden-hearted friend she knew and loved but …little things about her had changed. When talking to each other, Arika used to look her in the eyes unabashedly without care. Now her eyes would wander away from her eyes to the floor, or to the wall, the sky- just AWAY from her. To tell you the truth this really concerned Mashiro. What was wrong with Arika? However the young Queen was more afraid that there was something wrong with her and her Otome no longer liked her. What if she was secretly DISGUSTED with her? What if she didn't want to be her Otome anymore? Thoughts like this made Mashiro sick to her stomach- they made her feel so insecure. _Talk to her_ the reasonable side of her brain persuaded, _If you ask, she'll tell you what's wrong_. "Arika"

"Yes?"

The car suddenly stopped, the driver's shield came down, "We have arrived" Mashiro turned her head towards the door,

"Don't do anything stupid"

With that the door opened and her driver offered her a hand out, when she took his arm and met with the paparazzi full force it was nothing compared to the fear inside her. The childish, scared- the part of her that did not have the courage to confront someone she cared so dearly about.

* * *

"As you know its been a long time since we've seen each other and I have…indulged in many relationships" Mikoto held back a snort, Relationships? _More like lustful endeavors_, "And recently…I have come to a realization that… I'm not satisfied-" _were you EVER satisfied? _Katsumi put her hands behind her back and fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds. Her long hair glittered in the sunlight, her blue eyes shifting back to meet Mikoto's golden ones, "We should be together again" her voice was confident and sure. After a second of surprise, Mikoto began to laugh,

"I absolutely refuse" Katsumi's expression immediately froze

"What do you mean, you refuse?"

"I have no interest in having a relationship with you whatsoever" Mikoto casually replied, "We broke UP, remember?" Katsumi's eyes narrowed,

"Well we are getting back together"

"No we're NOT" Mikoto replied calmly, but seriously. Katsumi's eyelid twitched,

"We were perfect with each other though," now Mikoto snorted in disbelief

"Perfect? Perfect? Katsumi all we did was have SEX with each other- "

"We were passionate"

"We were horny" Katsumi only smirked at that, Mikoto could sense the heat radiating off of the dog Goddess- it was irritating her-

"We were awful for each other- all we did was lust for sex-"

"Fucking incredible sex" Mikoto just rolled her eyes at this

"It was NOT that incr-" Katsumi raised an eyebrow at her, the Cat Goddess sighed,

"Ok so the sex was mind-blowing-" As blunt as Mikoto was this was one of the few times she just hated to say the truth.

"So let's have mind-blowing sex AGAIN! Hell it'll probably be even better now!" Katsumi exclaimed, her eyes radiating the intense heat she felt at the moment. Mikoto cursed herself for fueling more fire to the situation. But by taking the time to slightly scold herself she didn't notice how close Katsumi had gotten to her, "we can start right now" Katsumi huskily breathed, Mikoto only had enough time to think _oh shit _

The Dog Goddess grabbed Mikoto's thick, unruly hair and crashed their lips together.

* * *

Mai was taking a casual stroll around Garderobe when suddenly she stopped, "My ears are ringing**(1)**" she tapped the side of her head, "I wonder why" she shrugged it off and continued walking around the gigantic school campus.

* * *

Mikoto was doing her best NOT to reciprocate the kisses but by the way Katsumi was attacking her face it was proving very difficult. _Keep mouth closed at ALL times _yes, when a stubborn ex-lover was attacking your face and biting, tugging your lower lip breathing out of your nose proved harder than usual. Mikoto gripped the other Goddesses shoulders and tried to PRY the other woman off of her.

Emphasize the word, **TRY**.

Finally Mikoto just clocked her the side of the head, **BIFF!** All right! That got the horny dog off of her.

"Katsumi, I'm not INTERESTED in EVER getting back with you" Mikoto said again, making sure to make herself VERY clear. Katsumi (while rubbing her sore temple) was about to protest when Mikoto cut her off,

"Besides I'm in love with someone else- and am in a permanent relationship with" Katsumi stopped, her eyes went wide. She blinked a couple times,

"What? You are?" the shock seemed to dissipate more towards anger, "With who? And for how long?" Mikoto was probably going out with that stupid River Goddess- they were always SOOOO fond of each other,

"Tokiha, Mai" Mikoto said simply, a small smile dancing on her lips, "The estranged Princess of Zipang, we have been together now for…. technically 13 years but as in together, nine years. " Katsumi was stunned to silence (for once) and for a few seconds both of them didn't exchange any words. Until Katsumi began to giggle,

"Are you serious?" Katsumi felt the humor grumbling from within her throat, "You mean you're... with a human?" She was finding this funnier by the second, "A bloody HUMAN??" she scoffed, "Wait, Wait- Tokiha- the Otome? Holy shit" She laughed out loud, " wait, that stupid girl that ran away from Garderobe because she couldn't make up her damn mind- the TRAGIC Meiser?" she hooted, "I can't BELIEVE this- you're sleeping with an OTOME?? " Katsumi wiped her eyes, " I know you were NEVER one to follow customs but" in a very radical change of emotions her face became very dark and serious, "That's fucking _sick_ blasphemy"

"I don't care" Mikoto said back, returning the dark look in her eyes. Now it wasn't uncommon for Gods to have romantic endeavors with humans (Katsumi had more than a handful herself) however it was unusual for a God to have an actual 'relationship' with a human but no one looked down on that. Yet Gods did NOT like Otome, infact the word dislike was a pure understatement. When the technology of the OTOME first came out the Gods were absolutely furious. They thought that the technology was trying to make mere humans as powerful as the Gods, challenging their power. Needless to say there was a huge threat of outright war. But Garderobe and the kingdoms signed an uneasy truce with the Gods. Still to this day though the vast majority of Gods will still tell you how disgusted they are with OTOME and their blasphemous technology.

"You would rather sleep with…with…an OTOME than have a relationship with me?" Katsumi tried to hold back the snarl,

"I would rather have a relationship with Mai than with anyone else- any day, any time, anywhere-" Mikoto crossed her arms, "Mai is the only one for me" despite the harshness of her words at the moment the Cat Goddess spoke from the heart, "I love her more than anything else" Katsumi seemed speechless after that statement. A rather strange silence filled the space between the two women. Mikoto felt the wind play with her hair and her loose clothing. After a minute or so Katsumi slowly put two fingers in her mouth and blew. An extremely high-pitched whistle nearly shattered Mikoto's highly sensitive ears,

"What the HELL??" thirty seconds later Katsumi stopped, "what was THAT?" Katsumi brushed off her sleeves,

"Even though highly unlikely, I predicted that you might be delusional and reject my advances-" Mikoto gritted her teeth,

" ANSWER my question" Katsumi only glanced at Mikoto with a smirk,

"You know EXACTLY what that was" Mikoto's face fell as Katsumi's malicious expression grew in size.

* * *

**BOOM!! **The entire building shook, nearly knocking everyone out of their chairs. Natsuki, Yukino and Haruka were having a nice Brunch within the Gakenchou's personal dining hall (Shizuru was out teaching the morning P.E class) when all of a sudden a huge booming sound ripped through their conversation "What the hell-" Natsuki started before a much more violent thunder hit the area, Making Haruka tip and fall flat onto the ground. Yukino had grabbed the table and was looking around in confusion- "Does Garderobe get any earthquakes?" Yukino asked, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"No it doesn't-" before Natsuki was interrupted when a deafening howl pierced the air, the sheer energy shattering all the windows sending shards of glass exploding everywhere. Natsuki threw her arms up as she was thrown back. Everything happened so fast that before Yukino could even register what to do Haruka had leapt onto her , sending them both to the ground, the Otome shielding the president from any harm.

The president had shut her eyes tightly, burrowing her face deep within the inner shoulder of her lover. The sounds of exploding glass stopped and a quiet entered the destroyed room. Yukino cautiously opened one eye to look around. The room was completely ravaged, all tables and chairs were knocked over and out of place, all china, glass, and pottery might as well have been sand. She craned her head to see Natsuki getting up and pull away from the back wall. All the glass had pinned whatever loose clothing on the back wall. Her own Otome rose up, still holding Yukino quite protectively. "Well THAT'S not an earthquake"

"No shit Sherlock" Natsuki growled as she finally tore through the pesky glass, ruining one of her favorite coats as well. The moment of shock had passed and the sounds of girls screaming and yelling began to waft into the air. Haruka had stood all the way up, still holding Yukino, ready to protect her at a moments notice. Natsuki walked closer to the window and her eyes widened when something came into her vision…. Something gigantic, "What the FUCK is that?" Natsuki gasped, Haruka blinked,

"Is that a hog?"

"Dog, Haruka, dog"

"Yeah that's one BIG dog!" Natsuki was astounded it was a freaking GIANT of a dog. It resembled a bulldog, a very mean, vicious, drooling one. It took a couple looks around with its nuclear yellow eyes before giving off another gregarious howl. The howl made all three women fly back again. Natsuki whalloped painfully into the wall again, landing with a sharp thud onto the ground. Haruka grabbed Yukino, curling around making sure that the two flew low to the ground, causing them to skid rather than collide as the Gakenchou did.

* * *

"What the?" the entire crowd looked in the direction of where a big boom seemed to have resonated.

"Was that a bomb?"

"Look there's smoke!" It was in front of the new Windbloom public library, Mashiro was just about to cut the red ribbon with the big gold scissors when a faint, but resonating boom had interrupted the event. The young Otome looked over to where the thin trail of black smoke was rising into the air, she twisted her eyebrows in confusion,

"Is that Garderobe?" Mashiro felt her eyes widen,

"That IS Garderobe!"

"Mashiro!" Arika turned to Mashiro to already have her hands on her shoulders. The young queen nodded and whispered the lines necessary for Arika to become an Otome. Arika closed her eyes as she felt the sudden burst of warmth run through her body as the nanomachines did their work.

"MATERIALISE" and she was the blue sapphire. The entire crowd cheered on their beloved small Otome,

"ANTY HEAD! ANTY HEAD! ANTY HEAD!!" Arika waved back to the crowd as she flew off towards the prestigious OTOME school, Garderobe. Mashiro looked on after her,

"Arika" she whispered to herself.

* * *

The principal got up shakily, a rather large vein bulging on her forehead. Natsuki clenched her fists, "MATERIALISE!" her body emanating the sudden burst of power before she flew out of the window. The president of Aries felt herself up righted and the power grip around her loosen. She looked up and met Haruka's determined eyes. She leaned and whispered the sacred words into her ear before kissing the valuable jewel. Before she knew it her beloved Haruka had changed into her Otome garb and was ready to charge headfirst into the unpredictable battle.

"Be safe" even though Haruka was amongst one of strongest people within the world, armed with a formidable ax and mace, Yukino couldn't help but say chide her lover every time she went off into battle. Haruka bent down and gave her a very affectionate, short kiss before jumping off into battle- her own way of saying "yes I will" Yukino couldn't help but sigh a bit. Even though they kissed often Haruka somehow managed to always, even If only slightly, to take her breath away.

She watched her fly out the window as well. Yukino adjusted her glasses and sincerely hoped that everyone would be all right.

* * *

"You released your DOGS?" For the second time during that conversation Mikoto felt shocked. Katsumi only shrugged comically,

"Yes, my puppies should be…having 'playtime' right this second on the Sacrilegious campus-" Mikoto never heard the end of that sentence as right when she got confirmation that Katsumi really did send her 'puppies' off she turned her heel and began to sprint back to Garderobe. She solely wanted to get back to Garderobe as soon as possible, trying to ignore all other thoughts in her head. Yet she couldn't block out laughter of her ex-lover within the wind.

"You want me Mikoto darling- you just need a push in the right direction" Katsumi only grinned wolfishly after the quickly disappearing figure running away.

* * *

**authors notes:**

(1): when someone is talking about you, or something is happening that should REALLY concern you, it is said that your ears ring (or you sneeze or whatever) obviously, whatever happens CONCERNS Mai.

Oh my FUCKING GOD! school is FINALLY over, that was by far the hardest year yet- but never fear SUMMER is here!! so...uh...hopefully next chapter will be out MUCH SOONER than this one took. I apologize feverishly for that.

Now originally the action was supposed to be in this chapter as well, but I think that if that were the case then this chapter would be way too long. so PREPARE for the next chapter which is filled with ACTION PACKED GORE, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE!! MUWAHAHAHAA!!

So what do you think about The Dog Goddess? just HOW much trouble do you think she's going to drag our favorite Otome into? (hint A LOT MORE than this)

and what do you think about Arika's fantasies about Mashiro?

Leave any comments, concerns or criticisms please!

**PREVIEW:**

Arika: nice puppy, _nice _puppy!

Mai: that's right, come here you slobbering bastard

Shizuru: Yukino, Yukino, talk to me, please

Miya: Holy shit...

next chapter:

_**T**_**_HE OTOME VS. THE DOGS_**

* * *


	5. Otome versus the dogs1

Wohoo, action in this chapter! If you love dogs, I'm sorry- but you'll have to suffer through this one. Thank you to all that reviewed and read this story! each and every one of you has motivated me more to trying to get chapters out more quickly. Please enjoy this one!

* * *

Miya opened her eyes and touched her forehead, there was a small hard bump. She had hit the floor pretty hard. She had been doing her homework when all of a sudden this thunderous BOOM had blown her entire desk over ontop of her. Which reminded her how she was still pinned underneath of the oak desk. She wiggled her shoulders and glanced around in her awkward twisted state. The floor was covered in glass. _Hmmm, upside of getting table thrown on you, it protects you from flying glass. _It was eerily silent those first few seconds as Miya tried to get herself unwedged from the desk. Then the first screams were born. "OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Christ!"

"What in the world?"

"Someone Help me!"

The spurt of adrenaline popped into Miya's shoulders and she lifted the desk off of herself and got out of her dorm door. All the students were confused and in an uproar. Girls were running around searching for their friends. Searching for the teachers. _Where were the teachers?_ Miya saw a girl walk out of the door room on unsteady legs and got a chill down her spine when she discerned a huge piece of glass jammed right beneath her eye. Another girl walked out of her room looking like a pin cushion for glass shards. Apparently she was standing right in front of the window trying to find out where the source was for the first thundering noise. Miya rushed over to the two girls trying to calm both of them down. The confusion just seemed to get louder and louder. Almost deafening.

"Look at that!!"

"Oh my God!"

"Is that a slave?"

"No, it's a monster!"

"that's what she said," everyone ignored the immature girl to the right,

"Its HUGE!" another gasped

"That's what she said! " this time Jun turned around and punched the annoying girl,

"SHUT UP SETSUKO!"

Miya tried to protect herself and the two girls covered in glass from the onslaught of adolescents rushing at the windows to see the thing. Miya felt a small tug on her sleeve, she looked over to the small girl with the chunk of glass beneath her eye, "it's a dog" she whispered.

"it's a what?" Miya whispered back, the girl leaned closer to her ear,

"it's a gigantic dog" Miya blinked slightly in confusion before another frightening roar deafened the students, "It's a mean dog" the girl whispered back again," Miya fought the shiver that ran up and down her spine.

"OH MY GOD ITS COMING!!"

"That's what she said OHHHHH!!" Jun and several other girls whacked Sestuko across the head as hard as they could.

"seriously though, ITS COMING THIS WAY!" as soon as those phrases were belted for all the crowd to hear Miya KNEW that this was going to be a very bad day.

* * *

Shizuru had been training the morning P.E class when these events began to occur. "Shizuru!" she touched her ear where the microphone was implanted, "We got a big monster on our hands, hostile" Shizuru turned around and told all the girls to stay where they were. Then she materialized, much to the sheer delight of all her admirers (aka everyone). She jumped in the air secretly taking pleasure in all the girls shouting "GO VIOLA SAMA!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"kyaaaa! She's so COOL!!"

But anyways back to the serious realistic world (darn.) "Is this a slave?" Shizuru asked as she began to fly in the air,

"It doesn't look like one-"

"What does it look like?"

"A gigantic dog," Shizuru raised her eyebrows,

"excuse me?"

"I know! It looks like a bull dog- about 70 to 89 feet tall- drooling pools, and very disgusting looking" Shizuru shook her head,

"So where is it?" Shizuru spotted a rather ominous brown thing in a distance, "Don't worry, I know where you are"

"Good, come quick, this thing is quite vicious" Shizuru upped her speed as she flew right to the student dorms where she heard screams. Her eyes widened- the thing was charging right to the girls!** KLINK!** She swung her metallic whip, striking the thing in the back. It howled in pain before rearing back- trying to spot who the hell had hit it. She touched her ear again,

"Natsuki! Why are you letting the thing get to the students? They're defenseless! And your measurements are off- it only seems like 30 to 40 feet tall" Natsuki's voice crackled back into her ear.

"what are you talking about? This thing is FAR away from the dorms! I'm keeping it here!" Shizuru scruntched up her brow, something very suspicious was going on.

"Natsuki…where are you?"

"I'm right by my office damn it! The stupid drooler destroyed m SPARE one as well! Where the hell are you?" Shizuru felt that familiar feeling of dread and realization fill the area between her shoulder blades as she took a glance towards where Natsuki's office building was and saw yet ANOTHER ominous looking brown thing…all the way across the campus. then she did a scan of the school and ahead she saw several other small foreboding looking brown things- with miniture fly looking objects flying around them...

"That's where the other Otome are" she whispered aloud to herself. She glanced over to the far right and saw a lone monster, stomping around dangerously...and again it was all away across campus in the other direction. She took a breath and touched the microphone again, preparing herself

"Natsuki there's more than one"

"excuse me?"

"You're not fighting the only dog"

"what are you talking about?" Shizuru sighed, she really wished sometimes that her love wasn't so…clueless at times.

"Natsuki, there is more than ONE dog, there is the one you're fighting and one over where I am and-"

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Shizuru winced at the sudden volume punching her ear drum. She did wish that her lover's temper wasn't so…noisy.

"mhmm" she nodded simply.

"FUCK!" Natsuki swore loudly and the brunette girl on the other side winced again (God Damn it!) and Shizuru could tell that it was going to be a rather difficult day.

* * *

Mai felt like she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Something HUGE just happened. Natsuki Haruka and Shizuru had already materialized and were getting into action. Mai wanted to jump in , find out what was going on and kick some serious ass. Yet there was one thing preventing her from doing so. As she ran (like a chicken with no head) she spotted a fat cat also running and she snatched it up,

"WHERE IS MIKOTO??" she shouted into its face. The cat just shrugged at her… just like the other 12 cats she had asked the same question to. She snarled in frustration and nearly threw the cat away from her. Where in the bloody hell was Mikoto?? _Way to pick the GREATEST time to disappear you god damn mangy little- _

"MAI!" she heard a shout from above, followed by a loud **BOOM!** Right next to her. As soon as the smoke cleared she saw a certain Gakenchou get up from the rubble, coughing slightly from the smoke.

"What the hell? We're working our asses off trying to prevent this mangy dog from killing students and you're still lounging around doing NOTHING? You LAZYASS!" Mai felt her cheeks fume as she shot back with anger,

"MY STUPID MASTER JUST WENT FUCKING NO-SHOW ON ME! So I can't exactly Materialize can I?" Natsuki felt a bit of pink go to her cheeks,

"Well isn't that just fucking CONVENIENT?"

"NO! ITS NOT YOU JACKASS!!" Mai roared. Now the Gakenchou and the fire-string ruby were shouting at each other. Even though Natsuki was cranky and grumpy, Mai was laidback and difficult to anger. But once ticked hell hath no fury as her temper flared as brightly as her fire-fueled hair.

"So what are you here for, watching the show?" Natsuki bitterly spat

"All I've seen is your ass getting smashed" Mai fired back,

"I'd like to see you do better- oh wait you CAN'T!"

" Not at this very moment you imbecile!"

"Right, right, excuses excuses Tokiha!"

"WHO can kick your ass Kruger? WHO can kick your ass?" Mai challenged, Natsuki only gritted her teeth and didn't answer, "yeah that's right! I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" the shouting match began to escalate into more nasty name-calling and closer into an all out fight until a certain blonde woman stomped over,

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Haruka Armitage grabbed both girls by their hair and slammed their foreheads together. "Have you two forgotten that you are ELITE Otome? Graceful, strong but most of all _mature in times of crisis? _You two are acting worst than two four year old brats who need their diapers changed. You two should be ASHAMED!" truthfully Mai and Natsuki would be very ashamed if they weren't sprawled on the ground, holding their heads in absolute pain. "Listen to me" the general spoke harshly as she dragged the two onto their feet once again, " Kruger, get your diaper banged-

"Changed"

"that's what I said- get your diaper changed and help me get this stupid bog-

"Dog"

"Stop interrupting me- get this dog out of here and Tokiha," The blonde general turned to the infamous messier , "Find your master right away and if not- go, you are not needed here" despite the words being a bit cruel Mai nodded in respect. Haruka was right and telling the facts to her straight. Natsuki touched her temple,

"Natsuki, there's another dog,"

"Are you serious?" Natsuki felt her migraine begin to ascend, "So how many dogs does that mean we have?"

"At least a handful"

"FUCK!" Natsuki swore loudly, the other two women glanced back at her,

"Wait- there's MORE than one of these things running around?" Mai asked and felt her stomach sink slightly when Natsuki nodded,

"Where are the other dogs?" Natsuki listened to her lover telling her the information before her brows twisted in irritation, "One is by the auditorium, several are by Fumi's grave- what? What do you mean there's one right in the area of the student dorms" Mai felt herself go pale _oh my god, the girls…_ "Well shit we have to get there- HOLY –" Natsuki jumped backwards as the huge monster charged at them, Haruka grabbed the fire-string ruby as she jumped to safety. "Shizuru, we can't help you now- this stupid mutt is keeping us here for a bit-"

"Tokiha? Tokiha?" Haruka looked around wondering where in the hell the woman who was in her arms a second ago disappeared off to. She turned her head and saw a flash of red racing around a corner. _What are you up to, Tokiha?_

* * *

Shizuru floated in midair, her mind gears turning quickly. She needed to think of how to deal with two puppies that were a good distance away from each other by herself. _If only the other Otome weren't occupied- wait a second…_Shizuru nearly tapped herself on the head for being so silly. She gave the puppy a good whack with her whip to make him back up as she flew towards the dorms. The girls who had been cheering for her all stared in admiration of the amazing Viola- sama. "Where is the trias?" she asked simply. All the girls looked around and began to scuffle a little bit before, Three girls popped out of the crowd and stumbled towards her. Shizuru gave off her charming smile, " I need you three to protect the students" all three nodded. Shizuru leaned down to kiss each on the ear to activate their false gems. The last one- Miya choclette looked particularly nervous. When Shizuru leaned down towards her ear she whispered, "I trust you" and brushed her lips against her cheek. She inwardly grinned when she felt the heat radiate off the girl. She stood up to face all three girls, "Good luck"

"Good luck Viola sama" they all responded automatically. Shizuru smiled again at the ohs and aws she got when she turned her heel and began to fly away. She side glanced back though to a certain girl with a large forehead. Miya Choclette… she had been keeping a eye on that girl. Not in the suspicious way, but more as in a protective, guardian sort of way. Shizuru hoped that the girls confidence would kick out her insecurity- she would need that to keep the puppy at bay. The was still a bit dazed and confused as to what the hell had just hit it, letting the three adolescents look at the gigantic monster…dog.

"Ok, so….what do we do?" one of them bravely asked.

"Um….well we…um…"

"Do we just attack it?"

"But what if we get hurt?"

"Its confused right now, I highly doubt that its going to hurt us right now,"

"Alright! Where do we hit it?"

"Um..uh…."

"I know! The nose! They say it's the most sensitive part on a dog"

"Well this isn't really a dog"

"Sure it is! It's a BIG dog, everything should stay the same-"

"It's a MONSTER that looks like a dog-"

"No! it's a DOG that looks like a monster!"

"is not!"

"is to!"

"Is not!"

"is to!"

"Guys! Guys!" Miya broke up the two that were beginning to fight, "Nows not the time to argue, its probably going to gain back it's senses any minute now-" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

The dog roared and pawed the round, ready to fight. Miya gulped, but one of the girls griped her staff and with a war cry jumped and flew straight at the thing's face, **KAPOW!** The dog just simply smacked the girl as if she were an annoying fly. She smashed into the building with such force that the entire wall collapsed quickly after she made contact. She was buried underneath the rubble instantly

The entire class of girls went dead silent...

xxx

xx

x

x

whether or not she was unconscious, alive,or dead was completely unknown.

"Holy shit" Miya couldn't help but belt out. The other remaining trias member was also absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well…that didn't work"

"What are we going to do??"

"I don't know!" Miya felt the panic and fear begin to solidify her arms and legs. _Oh no, Oh my God…_ the gasps and screams of the other girls behind her filled her ears. Miya clentched her fists _no, I gotta protect my classmates I have to! _A sweat drop slid down her cheek and rested beneath her chin. "Do you want to be the distraction, or do you want me to do it?" The other trias member looked caught off guard at first, but then smiled,

"Its ok, I'll be the distraction"

"alright then" Miya bit down on her cheek gently _I will protect you girls this time, this time I won't hurt you _The opposite trias member held the staff, and jumped up into the air. The students cheered loudly (Even the girls who were currently trying to dig up their poor friend). Miya felt the stings of nervousness tug at her legs_ ignore it_ she jumped and followed straight behind her. _Stop cheering for me, you shouldn't cheer for me._ She shook the thought off her head and concentrated on the task ahead of her. The girl made her own warcry as she rose her staff into attack position, the dog opened its mouth wide open. Thankfully she faked out and did a barrel roll to the left- it was a beautiful move- it left the head wide open for Miya to attack. However both of the girls had underestimated just how quick this dog was. For as soon as the girl barreled to the left, the dog's jumped after her.

Darn! The dog twisted it's body abruptly causing Miya to miss its face entirely and the force of her swing made her spin around in the air. In dizziness she tried to fly towards it again immediately and strike it. She got a solid hit on the things…shoulder. Her arms vibrated from how hard the muscle was. _Damn! This thing is RIPPED!! _Miya then remembered that she directily within the things attack radius._ Oh shit! Oh shit! fly away! fly away!_ Unfortunately Miya tried to direct herself to fly to safety as fast as possible. But perhaps she was too slow because then it happened. It was so fast that Miya had absolutely no idea what the hell had happened to her until after she had destroyed several trees and skidded to the rubble on her face. Oh… the dog had hit her. It was the hardest hit she had ever experienced within her entire life. Needless to say Miya was absolutely dazed and shocked. It took her a couple of minutes just to get her mind to stop spinning out of control. Miya wheezed haphazardly, the wind knocked clear out of her. _God damn- no, no! NO! NO! NO!_ The dog roared and dove it's head down upon the shrieking girls, all trying to scramble away as fast as possible. Miya tried to roll over, crawl, get up- do ANYTHING but her body had been struck much too hard. _If only I had a minute _She wheezed again her lungs still in too much shock to get the much needed oxygen. She clawed at the ground, trying to drag herself forward _I had to protect them…I…I couldn't do that _Miya felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw the monster descend upon the students, her innocent classmates _I can't believe that I'm going to hurt them again-_ _**SMACK!**_ The dog roared in pain as something wedged itself deep within it's right eye. Swinging its head around wildly trying to figure out what the hell just hit it.

"What the?" the students turned around and stared at the thing howling in pain. What had just happened? Amy noticed something and pointed,

"Is that…is that a knife?" Amy gaped, Jun shook her head in disbelief,

"I…I think it's a cleaver" About sixty feet away Tokiha Mai was taking out another heavy knife out of the apron she stole from the kitchen.

"Bullseye" she growled to herself, she held the handle tightly as she took another few running steps and practically snapped her arm forward, flicking her wrist painfully. The knife whistled through the air and she heard the satisfying smack of the knife as it sunk right into the sensitive skin of the lower eyelid of the monstrous creature. The dog was frantically shaking its head in absolute furious pain. Its one good eye almost madly spinning in search of the culprit. "Yeah, come on- here I am" Mai panted as the eye began to settle on her. "That's right- it was me" Mai began to bounce on her heels a bit , licking her lips she took out her last cleaver. The dog puffed out discolored steam from its nostrils. Mai glared straight into it's last good eye as she chucked the last knife with dead-point accuracy the shrill of the spinning blade stabbing the dog on the highly **sensitive **nose. The dog absolutely howled in agony, jumping back onto its hind legs but as soon as it landed back onto all four paws it swung its head back onto the fiery-headed woman. "That's right, come at me you drooling BASTARD!" she shouted, _away from the girls, away from the girls come on get AWAY from the girls! _Mai turned her heel and began to sprint away as fast as her nano-machined legs could carry her. The dog, its nuclear yellow eye bulging with blot shot veins began to sprint after her as fast as it's rage pained adrenaline pumped body could force itself.

Mai had never been fond of running. She didn't see the point of running when she could just fly. "That's why I became a fucking Otome so I could materialize and FLY- fucking DAMMIT!" Mai sucked air as she ran for her dear life. Yet she was successfully drawing the monstrous dog away from the students of Garderobe. This was one of the very few times where she wished that she had just STAYED at Garderobe and became the first column so she wouldn't NEED any incompetent, disappearing, gluttonous, overly secretive, OVERLY SECRETIVE, Cat Goddesses to Materialize her! The running otome could feel the earthquake like thuds from underneath her feet threatening to knock her over. Despite everything she was doing, the Dog was catching up on her… fast. The ground shook beneath her and Mai stumbled and felt the force of wind gush against the side of her body when the Dog swiped its huge paw at her. "Shit!" she tumbled roughly on to the ground the dirt scratching her cheek. Her nanomachines shrilled her muscles to roll forward as the force of a gigantic paw trying to crush her sent her flying forward. Mai was now just scrambling in haphazard directions trying to dodge the pillar like paws as every time she narrowly missed showers of dirt would fall upon her. But then her foot got caught on an upturned root. She fell flat on her face. "Shit!" Mai shut her eyes, covered her head and neck with her arms and braced herself-

to feel a sudden jerk of her arm, her body lifting wildly, a frustrated roar and….wind blowing up her skirt?

Mai opened her eyes to find that she was up about 30 feet in the air and rising, she turned up her chin and saw that a girl with a very large forehead was gripping her arm. She breathed as she attempted to somehow find balance while getting carried through air, " Thanks girl"

"It's the least I could do since you led that …thing away from the students" the large-forehead girl replied breathlessly. Mai looked around and saw the many small craters around the dog's front and momentarily shivered. _That would've hurt _.

"You're in the top trias?" The large-forehead nodded, "What's your name?

"Miya Choclette" Miya…miya that name sounded very familiar- but no time for trying to root through her mind to figure out what. Miya spoke, "What's yours?"

"Tokiha Mai" Miya nodded in salutations. Why did she seem familiar? Wait. Wait. Waiiiiiit.

"Tokiha… are you an Otome?"

"yes I am" Mai said proudly, "The **_Fire-String Ruby_**" Miya's eyes went as large as plates

"oh my god! YOU'RE THE **TRAGIC MEISTER**?" In her excitement and shock Miya accidentally let go of the poor Otome.

"GACK!" Mai tried to spread herself out to slow her down-fall to earth. Luckily though Miya snapped out of her reverie and caught her before she landed,

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "its just that you're a huge legend at Garderobe" _Holy cow! She was holding- AND talking to the LIVING, BREATHING TRAGIC MEISTER! OH MY GOD!! _"I thought you were dead" Mai only shook her head in agitation,

"I'm alive and well, thank you"

"Really? So, are you still heart-broken and soul-barren because you could never be with your lover?"Miya asked quickly. She was so excited/nervous/freaking out/exasperated/flabbergasted that she had so many questions to ask. Mai blinked,

"Excuse me?"

"Well….your legend is very devastating, miss **_Tragic_** Meister" Mai only balked and sighed in agitation.

"WHEN are they going to stop calling me that?"

* * *

xxx

"Any progress on the puppy yet?" Shizuru could hear the frustration in her lovers voice even within the microphone in her ear.

"A little bit- I'm making it back down" Shizuru spun around her golden swords at the snarling "puppy" The mutt now had several cuts along its jowls and head. Even though it was baring its teeth at her the "puppy" seemed to be getting that "playing" with Shizuru meant much pain and was attacking her less and less.

"Well could you hurry it up a bit? Because this BIG dog is NOT backing down" Shizuru heard a crash in the background and Natsuki swearing,

"Ara, does Natsuki need my help?" She lashed out her whip at the puppy again, hitting it square between the eyes, "Than I shall hurry and help you as quick as I can"

"Thanks Shizuru"

"Besides, I can't have my Natsuki exerting herself too much- too much stress will hurt the baby"

"S-Shizuru!"

"what? That's what the pregnancy class told us"

"SHIZURU!"

"fufufu" Even in the midst of battle Shizuru couldn't help but pull a few "pregnancy" jokes on Natsuki. She hoped that she was getting the "hint" that she wanted to move their relationship to the next level. Little did The graceful Amethyst know was that her love DID get the hint…

"Great, she just HAD to remind me of that, didn't she?" Natsuki moaned, it was already ENOUGH trying to keep a gigantic bulldog from killing and destroying everything but….the thought of having children AND having to…confront Shizuru about it later?

_**BOOM!**_ Haruka crashed into the ground again- her charging failed (yet again) " God damn that thing! I SHALL BRUSH IT TO SMITHEREENS!!"

"Crush it, CRUSH IT!" and having to deal with Haruka's horrible butchering of the spoken tongue

"Dammit! that's what I said!!"

Almost too much to bear.

* * *

My poor attempt at action. Sorry if that made you vomit too much. Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer...but as I was working on this I realized that these scenes were becoming TOO long. So I have decided to split them up into two or three chapters. The "that's what she said" jokes are inspired by a group of my friends who choose to do this A LOT OF THE TIME!! (insert flames coming out of my ears) and it gets...very...annoying.

Don't worry, next chapter Arika arrives on the scene! More blood and damage and raging dog fights! DOn't let the Humane society see these! (They'll hurt me dearly)

* * *


End file.
